All The Things She Said
by elvenarcher516
Summary: This is another SessxKag story. She doesn't know how to tell Inuyasha that she doesn't love him and that it's his brother she's really in love with...Ummn, now it’s rated R for rape and sexual stuff
1. Red And Black

This is my new story, All The Things She Said.

I will do the songfic part in the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be raited 16 and up.

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier?

-----

I've never felt this lost before.

My eyes look up to the day and find a light fog coming in over the mountains. Inuyasha is behind me for once. He has never acted this way before. He is so nice to me. Lately he hasn't been saying that my meals are really gross and that he actually likes the way I make things.

It is kind of strange to me because I'm not used to it. I'm confused about what I should do in this situation. My biggest problem is that I think that, for the first time, I'm not in love with him.

I think that there is someone I like more… much more than him. The strangest part of this whole thing is that it's his brother, Sesshomaru. Lately I think of him so much that I can barely think of anything else.

At night sometimes I think of him while the others are fast asleep. I don't think Inuyasha has noticed it yet. I would think that he would because I would think that my smell would change at least a little bit while I think of him.

AAH! I'm blushing again!

I have decided to write all of this down so that I can remember how silly I sound. I bet I sound really stupid.

--------

Kagome looked up at the night sky. She knew that in the western lands Sesshomaru was somewhere out there. He must also have known she was there in his land. She shivered at the though of him knowing exactly what she was doing at any moment.

She put the pen down and closed the little red and black book. She knew that he was near by because she could sense a very powerful demon. Her aura reached out to touch his. He allowed it for a moment. He wasn't angry that she tried to reach out.

Kagome blinked a few times in confusion. Had he just let her read him? What was that all about? Her face brightened and she blessed the darkness for covering up her raging blush.

Her whole body was aware of him for a moment and then he was gone. Just gone. Kagome let her aura reach out around her but she couldn't find him. He had disappeared.

She couldn't figure out what had happened. He was there for a moment, letting calmness radiate off of him. He wasn't angry, sad, anything. He was just there watching her. Then he was gone.

Kagome put the little diary-like thing down on her bed making sure to lock it with the tiny key that accessed it. She hung the little chain with the gleaming gold key around her neck and rolled over in her sleeping bag.

She let her mind wander. She recalled the fight with Inuyasha earlier that day. He had wanted to know what was in the little book. Kagome had told him that it was a place she wrote down her deepest thoughts.

When he had tried to steal the book from her to read the thoughts that were in it, she sat him immediately. He was cursing her throughout the whole rest of the morning. Then all of a sudden his attitude changed.

He became nice again. He had harrumphed and given up on the subject. Even almost said sorry. She was surprised. Pleasantly surprised. She guessed after he had seen her kidnapped the last time he decided to give her a little slack. Maybe it was even subconscious, but she appreciated it anyway.

She let her mind drift off into a dreamland. This was where there was no irritating Inuyasha. All there was; a tall, pale-faced demon with crimson markings on his face. He was dressed all in white with no armor. He smiled sweetly at her as she walked up to him and embraced her. He had one slight difference than the actual thing.

Both his strong arms wrapped around her and she could smell and hear better. It was like she was inheriting demonic abilities. He leaned down to her and kissed her. Was he in a wedding hiatori or was it just her imagination?

She looked down at herself and found a long white, blue, yellow and red kimono on herself. She looked up in his eyes expecting to see anger in donning his colors but all she saw there was…

Kagome woke with a start. Inuyasha was standing over her with a confused face. She blushed at the dream and then at the slight dampness she felt in her panties. This made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow and her blush deepened.

Was he really that dense? Could he not smell it? Well, she didn't much mind. Being the type of guy he was, he'd probably think that she was thinking about him. She tried to smile and then grabbed Sango to go take a bath with her in the hot spring they had camped by the night before.

----

A/N: well, this is only like two pages long 'cause I don't have that much time…

I don't know how much you all will like this, but I think it should be pretty interesting. This is a Sesshomaru and Kagome fan fiction. So if you don't like that pairing, don't read this fan fiction.

I think I'm going to name this "All The Things She Said" after my new favorite, seriously repetitive song.

AUTHOR GIRL WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF SHE GOT REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW FOR AUTHOR GIRL!

Elvenarcher516


	2. Red and White

Here's the second chapter.

**Red And White**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier?

-----

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**This is not enough**_

Kagome's bath was relaxing and it was nice to get out of the fuss. Inuyasha was probably wondering why she had hightailed it out of there, but she would offer no explanation. She didn't think that the explanation would make him…happy exactly.

She sighed audibly and Sango turned toward her with a questioning look on her face. Kagome just said that her muscles were a little stiff and the bath felt good. That seemed to work for the youkai huntress who turned back to using the soap on her dirty hair.

They had been out for about a week in the Western lands. Every night now Sesshomaru was watching the group. She could feel him for a while and then he would vanish. It confused her a bit. Why would he a) watch the group and b) just vanish like that?

_**Im in serious shit, I feel totally lost**_

_**If Im asking for help its only because**_

_**Being with you has opened my eyes**_

_**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? **_

Maybe he was after Sango or something. Her mind wouldn't even dare to wander to the thought that maybe, just maybe he was looking after her. It just … wasn't possible!

When Kagome was out of the spring and dry, she heard a bit of speaking coming from the camp. She wandered back over after her clothes were on and found Inuyasha trying to pry her little book open!

She yelled, "SIT, BOY!" and he slammed face-first into the ground. She grabbed her diary as it was about to fall and pulled it close to her. She began to yell at him about how the book was her private business and it was not his to look at. She was not aware that she was blushing at the prospect of him finding out about her secret love for Sesshomaru.

_**I keep asking myself, wondering how**_

_**I keep closing my eyes but I cant block you out**_

_**Wanna fly to a place where its just you and me**_

_**Nobody else so we can be free**_

-----

Inuyasha struggled up and looked at her furious face. What was in that book that was so private even HE couldn't see it? It was either about him or… no, it MUST be about him. She would let him see it if it wasn't, right?

His brain was working 1,000 miles per hour thinking about what she may have written about him. (Well, maybe not 1,000… but thinking which is still unusual.) Was what she wrote about him good or bad? One look at her face told him that it was a good thing.

He had noticed that her cent had changed; become more earthy lately. He couldn't place it exactly, but he kinda liked the cent. It did stuff to him that he wasn't used to. He breathed in deeply and could smell the strange tinge to her cent again.

The effects were immediate and he blushed. He stood up as fast as possible and grabbed a towel. He trotted off to the hot spring without saying anything.

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**This is not enough**_

_**This is not enough**_

-----

Kagome stopped in the middle of her rant. She was so confused. Inuyasha had sniffed the air and… blushed? He then quickly avoided her eyes, which wasn't unusual, but then he ran off to take a bath without even mocking her.

What was going on with him? He seriously wasn't acting like himself lately. He was being skittish and avoiding certain subjects like the plague. Normal subjects like 'why are you ignoring me?' and 'what is running through your mind? You are so spacey.'

He stopped complaining about things and he was just acting strangely. Then again, Kagome realized that she herself was acting weird as well. She was hung up over a (definitely hot, sexy) Demon Lord and was writing about him every night in her diary.

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

Was that not weird and different? Well, any way, she was glad she had put a lock on her book. It was a strong one too. It would take a demon like Sesshomaru to open it… and she was half hoping that he wouldn't find it. The other half…

She shook her head to clear the thoughts from it. The only thing that did was make everyone in her group look at her as if she was an idiot. She got out her little book and began to write in it.

_**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed**_

_**They say its my fault but I want her so much**_

_**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain**_

_**Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**_

-----

_I can't believe that I dreamed about him again last night. I was dreaming that I was with him and he was in a wedding hiatori and I was in a wedding kimono! He kissed me and I… I felt so excited! It was great. I couldn't believe that I was the lucky bride! _

_He is so kind to me in my dreams. Even when he watches over the group at night there is no hatred in his aura. I would expect something more to be there, but it's just calm. It is so nice that he isn't angry when my aura touches his. It's comforting actually._

_I don't know if he's out for Sango, or me but whomever he wants is a very lucky person. I can't wait to feel his aura again tonight. It feels like waiting for the weekend to come! Time just seems to move in snails pace!_

_**When they stop and stare – don't worry me**_

'_**cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me**_

_**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget**_

_**But its driving me mad, going out of my head**_

_-----_

Kagome put the pen to her lips. What else was she going to write? That she wished her dreams had more to them? That she wished it would become more… X… rated? Was that what she wanted?

She put the book down and sighed. It was late and she could barely keep her eyes open. She dropped the pen on the ground and fell asleep with her back against a tree. She hadn't noticed the gentle aura around her, watching HER.

Beautiful pearly white hair floated lightly upon the wind like snow in a storm. The blue crescent moon on the figures forehead glowed lightly in the moonlight. He was about to go pick up the book when he saw his stupid half brother, Inuyasha jump out of a nearby tree and pick it up instead.

He saw his brother's amber eyes scan the page and watched as his features changed. He could see a light blush on the hanyou's face. He was now very interested in what that book said.

Inuyasha scanned the page. He didn't see a name but his brain silently told him that she was talking about him. Did she really want to marry him? Did she find his aura that comforting? He carefully put the book down and jumped back into his tree. He fell asleep immediately and dreamt about a life without Kikyou.

Sesshomaru sensed that his idiot brother was asleep and jumped down out of his hiding place. He picked up the book and read the page his brother had read. He wasn't sure that what he saw was about the hanyou. Wouldn't Inuyasha be wearing a red kimono?

_**Mother looking at me**_

_**Tell me what do you see? **_

_**Yes, I've lost my mind**_

He flipped through the pages to find many entries about none other than him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. She was in love with HIM? Not the hanyou? A part of the little book was about him, but after a certain date, Inuyasha was completely out of the book. She wasn't talking about her love for Inuyasha. He couldn't believe it. Was this a dirty human trick that she was playing on him?

He doubted it because she didn't know that he would read it. Besides, she had yelled to Inuyasha that it was full of her deepest, most personal thoughts. This must all be true. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he put the book back where he found it.

He didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it. His mask dropped a little when he saw her sleeping with her back to a tree. He moved her into the weird thing that radiated warmth so she wouldn't freeze.

Kagome stirred and rolled over. She had felt a warm hand touch her. Now it was on her face and running down her cheek lightly. Her eyes stayed shut, but by the smell of whoever it was, it wasn't part of her group.

She felt a soft kiss being pressed on her lips and her eyes flung open. She found herself face to face… or rather lip to lip… with the Lord of the Western Lands. She gasped and he realized she was awake. He took a tentative step back and looked at her.

_**Daddy looking at me**_

_**Will I ever be free? **_

_**Have I crossed the line?**_

His molten eyes had some emotion in them and she realized that he was afraid she would scream. They sat there staring at each other for a time and then Sesshomaru realized he was keeping Rin and Jaken too long. He stepped back and bowed to her. He then jumped off into the distance.

Kagome sat for a while wondering if it was a dream. Had he really been kissing her? HER! A human? Inuyasha woke up to the spiked cent of Kagome. He was really hard and wanted to be down with her.

He looked at her and found that she was up again and locking the diary. She looked flustered and a little out of it. This was his chance to be nice to her. He jumped out of his tree and she didn't even seem to notice.

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**Running through my head**_

_**This is not enough**_

_**This is not enough**_

She was looking to the west. That was odd. The look on her face was odd, but he thought nothing off it. He walked up to her and sat next to her. Kagome started and looked at him. Her eyes wide with a slight bit of fear, shock and a third, stronger emotion. Love? Was it towards him? It must be.

Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away. She yelled a shrill "NO!" grabbed her sleeping bag, shoved it into her large case and began running. Inuyasha was confused. She loved him right?

What was wrong? Maybe she was playing a game with him? He got up, grinned, and began to chase after her at a human's pace trying to find her the hard way.

Kagome's face was bright red. Why was Inuyasha trying to kiss her? She had wanted to kiss him at a point, but now she just wanted Sesshomaru. She was afraid of Inuyasha because he was so rough all the time. What if he would be that way now?

And he had Kikyou! Why was he chasing her? Shouldn't he be going after that bag of soot? She ran with all she had. Would she ever escape this?

_**This is not enough**_

**_This is not enough…_**

-----

A/N: I am not sure I love this chapter, but it is better than it was going to be. After reviewing it over and over and over again, I think it came out okay. Please let me know what you think. R&R PWEEZ!


	3. Red and Blue

YAY! THIRD CHAPTER UP IN ONE NIGHT!

**Black and Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier?

-----

Kagome's throat began to hurt because of the cold morning air. It was around 15 minutes since she had fled from Inuyasha. He scared her so much and she didn't know what else to do.

She was still trying to figure out why Sesshomaru had kissed her. How had he known? She hadn't sensed his presence that night. It was like he was covering it up. Could he do that?

Obviously.

Kagome's mind and heart were racing each other. A mad dash to understanding. She had found a dark cave where she didn't think Inuyasha could find her. She curled up in the back of the cave and pulled out her sleeping bag. It would be daylight soon but she wanted to get some sleep anyway.

Her whole body finally relaxed when she was sure that Inuyasha wouldn't find her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. She thought that she saw Sesshomaru in her dream. She walked up to him and embraced him.

She gasped as the figure shifted in her mind into Inuyasha. The white kimono he was wearing looked like blood was slowly washing over it and it turned crimson red. The figure she was holding shrunk to just a little taller than her and grew dog ears on it's head.

Inuyasha turned around and pinned her to the ground. She began to struggle yelling out Sesshomaru's name. Nothing happened and Inuyasha was on top of her groping pervertedly at her.

Kagome screamed and it woke her up. She looked around the cave and found herself in the strong arms of none other than Inuyasha. He was just holding her in his lap with his arms around her. He had been sleeping until she screamed.

He gently put her down and watched her eyes that were full of terror turn into anger. "What did you do that for, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears fell and he looked confusedly at her.

"What do you mean, Kagome? I thought you wouldn't mind if I… I… you know, kissed you?" She blushed and shook her head. 'I remember a time I would welcome that with open arms.' She thought to herself. He didn't understand. Not that that was surprising…

Inuyasha wanted to know if he had done something wrong that she didn't love him any more? Was it Kikyou? Was that the reason that Kagome was so distant from him now? But he didn't love Kikyou any more. It was Kagome. Kagome he wanted!

Kagome saw Inuyasha pondering this whole thing. He quickly stood up and helped her up. "I want to do something that will make you love me again." Kagome gawked open-mouthed at him. He WHAT!

"okay," she said. 'good luck with that.' She thought. There was no way that he could be any better than Sesshomaru, or even add up for that matter.

-----

_Dear diary,_

_Today Inuyasha tried to kiss me. _

_I used to want it so much, but ever since I fell in love with Sesshomaru, I haven't been interested in Inuyasha._

_There is no way that he could even get close to how great Sesshomaru is. I mean, I don't want to be hard on him, but I also don't want Inuyasha to court me. _

_OH, OH, OH! Last night, I woke up from this amazing dream about Sesshomaru kissing me to find out that he really was! I couldn't believe how soft his lips were. Like silk. I wanted to kiss him again, but he left so fast that I didn't get a chance._

_What am I going to do about Inuyasha, dear diary?_

_He is so strait forward now and I can't outright say no to him, I can push him away but I can't say no. What is wrong with me?_

_I am so excited for tonight. Maybe he will come again! Maybe I will kiss him again… or more rather he will be kissing me… hahaha_

_I feel so giddy about this whole thing! He **is** a demon lord after all!_

_So I ended up running away when Inuyasha tried to kiss me. I didn't know what to do! He doesn't understand it, but I just can't love him!_

_ARGH! What am I supposed to do! _

_I'm asking that question a lot, huh?_

_Well, I'd better go because the sooner I get to sleep, the sooner Inuyasha will stop bugging me about this book and the sooner I will feel his aura again. _

_Write again tomorrow!_

_-----_

Kagome closed her book and latched the lock so that nothing was getting into it. She reached her aura out searching for his. She felt Inuyasha's, but she ignored it. That wasn't what she was looking for.

She finally settled on the strong, warm aura of the western prince. She was afraid that he would pull away but he didn't. he actually pulled her aura closer. Almost protectively. His aura caressed hers lightly and she smiled longingly.

She wanted to be wherever he was. For a moment she thought about leaving where she was so that she could be with him. She could tell he wouldn't mind, but she wasn't sure she was ready to leave Inuyasha quite yet.

Kagome fell asleep to the warmth that surrounded her. Was it love? Something else? Was he meant for her or was it just a ploy to get back at Inuyasha?

He must have sensed her thoughts because at that thought his aura got cold and angry. She shivered. It obviously wasn't that. Or was it? She couldn't tell.

All Kagome knew was that she loved him and she would find out on her own. She would make her own mistakes no matter what. That she promised herself. The aura around her slowly warmed up again and she fell into a fitful sleep.

-----

A/N: well, I know that this chapter is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter. HEY! THIS THING HASN'T EVEN BEEN UP FOR 5 HOURS YET AND I HAVE 5 REVIEWS! More reviews than hours! W00T!

I love you all!

Thank you so much for reviewing dedicatedly! The next one should be out sometime tomorrow… I hope

My NEWEST situation is going to be up on my profile so check it out, okay? It's pretty bad.


	4. Black And White

here's my fourth chapter. I'm going out of town so i won't be back until a week from tomorrow. i hope you all don't miss me too much.

**Black And White**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier?

-----

The weeks passed rather easily and Kagome seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable around Inuyasha. She was beginning to feel like he was... stalking her. It was strange to see, but that was the only way to describe it. He wouldn't stop following her and it made her re-think her alliance with him.

Every night, Kagome felt the reassuring warmth of Sesshomaru's aura like a warm blanket around her. She knew that he was interested, although she had no idea why. She was a human after all. Didn't he hate humans?

Kagome smiled to herself as the daylight was fading away. Tonight she would sneak away from camp to see if she could get in contact with him.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave the camp until Inuyasha was asleep, so she rolled over in her sleeping bag after closing her little journal. Pretending to be asleep, she waited for Inuyasha to fall asleep as well.

it didn't happen though.

Kagome heard a soft thud on the ground and thought it was her imagination. It wasn't. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to look asleep. She could tell by the aura coming toward her that it wasn't Sesshomaru. She knew that Inuyasha was on his way over to her sleeping bag, but she couldn't figure out why.

The footsteps stopped about a foot from her sleeping bag and she heard a soft thud next to her. Was he sitting? She couldn't tell. Kagome could feel a hand on the back of her neck, slowly rubbing down it. She stiffened because of the unwanted physical attention.

She could feel his claws carefully raking down her back. Inuyasha carefully turned her over, thinking he wouldn't wake her. Kagome had no choice but to comply. her aura sent out a panic signal. she reached out for Sesshomaru's aura but couldn't find it.

What was he going to do to her? Kagome's heart was racing itself and her brain was fogging up in her panic. She felt his lips lightly caress her collar bone first. He then kissed up her neck and around her jaw bone. He reached her lips which were slightly parted and he kissed them.

At first, he didn't want to wake her up, so he was very gentle. But as he went on, he gave in to his need of her and began to kiss her passionately. It was him in that diary. He was sure of that. She was in love with him. He no longer cared if she woke up.

Kagome's eyes flew open as he began to lean even farther down. He began to slowly climb on top of her. She squirmed to get out, but he had his hands pinned on her shoulders and she couldn't move. She let herself send out an other wave of terror hoping that Sesshomaru would find her.

Inuyasha began letting his hands wander. He was turned on and he wasn't going to stop this time. If she really loved him, she would do this. Right?

-----

Sesshomaru was sitting in a tree not far from the camping grounds the group had been at the night before. He could smell her cent everywhere. It was so sweet, such a nice cent. He dropped into the camping grounds hoping to find a piece of her she left behind. Her smell lingered heavy in the air right where she had slept.

He sat in the exact spot and watched the moon rise. It was such a beautiful night. suddenly he got a chill down his back which was not normal. He looked around for what could be the cause of it. There was nothing around him. It was a warm spring night and there was no breeze.

The chill went away as quickly as it had come, as most chills do, and he went back to gazing at the moon. She kind of reminded him of the moon. It was so beautiful, and it was one of a kind. Just like Kagome. She was not what she thought she was. she was...

There it was again. A chill ran down his spine, continuing a second assault. There had to be something wrong. There was no way in the world that he would get two chills in one night. Not like this.

He jumped into the tree tops and felt a wave of panic run through him. He could sense Kagome's aura searching for him. He felt it touch him and panicked. Something was wrong with Kagome. He followed the cent of her terror as he tried to find her.

What was going on?

-----

Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue trying to penetrate her lips and succeed. She pulled her head back as far as she could, but he wouldn't budge. She could feel him pressing against her leg. He was rampant, angry with her for not agreeing to do this earlier.

She tried to cry out, to wake some one up, **anything **but he wouldn't leave her alone. Kagome was worried that he wouldn't stop at all this time. He wouldn't give her protests a second thought this time. He was hard and determined for release.

She pleaded that Sesshomaru had figured something out. She wanted to be rescued. Kagome let out a startled scream as he began playing with the bottom of her shirt. He slowly began pulling it up and kissing down. She once again tried to move, but he wouldn't let her go anywhere.

Kagome felt herself bite down hard on his tongue. This was her way of saying "**_HELL NO!_**". He pulled back a bit to inspect his new wound and then looked down at her. There was a new glint in his eyes. something that made Kagome's blood run cold. There was not only lust there, but it was a bloodlust.

Kagome let out a terrified scream as he lowered his head to her neck and opened his mouth revealing elongated teeth. He was going to bite her; leave his mark. As his teeth closed in on the rosy flesh below him, Kagome made a silent prayer that Sesshomaru would make it in time.

-----

A/N: HEY! i thought that was actually pretty good. i'm uploading it now so i can get to bed. i'll see you all in a week to update again!

Much love!

Elvenarcher516


	5. Blood Red, Ocean Blue

A/N: Fine, all you people wanted a longer chapter. I'm going to be gone for a week, so don't expect an other chapter again for that long. I'll update as soon as I can, so don't complain. -

Here's the next chapter.

**Blood Red, Ocean Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier?

-----

_**Last Time...**_

Kagome let out a terrified scream as he lowered his head to her neck and opened his mouth revealing elongated teeth. He was going to bite her; leave his mark. As his teeth closed in on the rosy flesh below him, Kagome made a silent prayer that Sesshomaru would make it in time.

-----

Kagome let out a strangled scream as Inuyasha lowered his teeth to her neck. They grazed the glowing skin and then sunk in deep. She screamed but no sound came out of her mouth. A wave of pain and terror sunk in to her just like his fangs had.

"SESHOMARUUUUU!" Kagome screamed into the night finally finding her voice. Inuyasha paused in what he was doing for a moment. The word had not had time to penetrate his skull when he decided to let it go and continue with his attack.

She was his, only his and he wouldn't let anything stand between them again. He could not sense anything, smell anything. there was nothing there. Just him and Kagome.

Inuyasha ripped her shirt off with a single sharp claw. He saw a lacy bra and pondered as to what it was and why it would be on her. he then decided that he didn't care. He slowly ripped that as well.

next he went for her skirt. Trying to figure out how the damn thing came off, he pulled and prodded at it until he simply ripped it up. What was the bother? It was going to come off anyway.

She shrieked in horror as he ripped off her clothes. Once again, he met an annoying barrier. He didn't even take a second glance at it before ripping it off of her.

Kagome covered her self as fast as she could. What more could she do? Inuyasha had pinned her down and she couldn't get away. Inuyasha didn't like this so he ran one of his sharp nails down one of her arms.

Crimson blood slowly covered her arm and ran down to the other one. soon her whole stomach was covered in blood. It wasn't stopping. The wound was too deep. He didn't stop to see if she was okay, he simply opened an other wound on her stomach.

This one wasn't that deep, but it was more painful. He was telling her that if she didn't take her hands away, he would do it for her, but she wasn't budging. She loved someone else!

"I...I don't love you, Inuyasha!" She mumbled. She could tell he heard her because he stopped what he was doing rather quickly. "What? But you were writing about us getting married in your little book thing."

Kagome's face was bright red. HE HAD READ THAT! "It wasn't you, Inuyasha..." He blinked a few times and then asked who it was that she was talking about. "I was... I was talking about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Not you."

She could see the thought hitting him hard. His eyes began to glow red. He was pissed. SHE WAS **HIS** DAMNIT! Why did his brother get EVERYTHING that he wanted!

In a rage, Inuyasha began to tear at her fragile skin. She screamed in pain and terror, but not even that could get him out of this trance he was in. He wanted her and if he couldn't have her, he wouldn't let his brother, of all people, have her.

Kagome suddenly stopped screaming. He didn't notice, but Sesshomaru heard the scream. He raced even faster toward her cent. He found himself thinking, 'oh, gods, I'm late'.

Kagome was lying limply on the ground and Inuyasha had Began raping her fainted body. He took pleasure in her pain and blood. She was no longer struggling and that made him harder and harder by the second.

Just the sight of her bloody body in front of him was a turn on. She was finally complying to him. He hadn't even bothered taking his clothes completely off before raping her.

-----

Sesshomaru was finally getting close to her when he smelled the blood. It wasn't the dead blood that happens to women monthly either, it was fresh blood. Her aura was slowly fading out. He began to panic.

What was wrong? Wasn't his stupid brother there to guard her if something bad was happening? Or was it that his brother was the bad thing that was happening? He had felt her terror peak before it had faded away completely.

This must have been serious. She wouldn't loose all of that fear in an instant, especially not after screaming like that. That was the "someone's going to kill me" scream. That wasn't something Kagome did, even if she was in danger of loosing her life.

Sesshomaru jumped over the top of the next tree and found a horrid site. There was his brother on top of Kagome, HIS Kagome. She was covered in blood and obviously not conscious any more. He growled in anger.

How had Kagome trusted this bastard she called a friend? He was raping her. His fingers glowed green in anger and the poison formed a whip. He slashed at his younger brother with the poisonous whip. Inuyasha glared up at him but didn't stop what he was doing.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground in front of Inuyasha and punched him so hard in the face that he could hear his little brother's nose being crushed. Inuyasha cried out in surprise and fell backward, his penis still sticking out of his pants.

-----

Inuyasha didn't mind the interruption as much as he thought he would. His nose hurt like hell though. He had done his 'job' he believed. He had been able to release his seed in her and hoped that it ended up giving her a baby.

He could see Sesshomaru fuming. That didn't happen a lot. Not much could piss his older brother off, but obviously this did. He was glad that he could get such a reaction from his brother.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and gasped. He hadn't realized that he had cut her that badly. Her blood was in a pool around her and he couldn't see her breathing.

He saw Sesshomaru standing over her with a sword out. He didn't care any more if he lived or died. He had killed and raped the woman he loved. Sesshomaru picked her up and began to run in the opposite direction: to the west.

-----

Kagome could feel him ripping her apart. She could do nothing to stop him. The first wave of pain hit her and she screamed as loud as she could. He didn't stop despite the fact that he was inflicting pain on her.

She didn't know what to do. She tried her hardest to get away, but with these new wounds she didn't think she could move at all. Not moving hurt her.

She could feel him sticking his penis inside of her, ripping her open on the inside as well. She had been saving herself for Sesshomaru...or someone special, not Inuyasha! He had no respect for her, now it was clear.

She felt him moving in and out, felt her new wounds throb and then everything went black. She couldn't hear anything, nor could she see anything. She tried to look around, to move but nothing worked any more. Her whole body felt frozen in place.

There was a swirling blackness in her brain and it felt like a heavy fog that wouldn't go away. She felt cold and lost. She wandered around in the back of her mind without moving. She longed for Sesshomaru to get there as fast as he could, to stop Inuyasha's assault on her body.

She would never forgive him for this violation.

She could sense that Sesshomaru had arrived. He was a bit late, but she was glad he was there. If he hadn't come... she may have died all together.

She was loosing blood, she could tell that much. She couldn't move, could barely breathe any more. She felt Inuaysha fall off of her and felt the warmth of strong arms and a gentle aura being wrapped around her. She could tell that Sesshomaru had saved her.

-----

Sesshomaru sat by Kagome's bed for hours. He was so worried. He hadn't been able to revive her because she wasn't dead. She was seriously wounded and his Tenseiga didn't close wounds, it just revived people. She was close to death but not close enough for the sword to work it's magic.

He had grabbed her bag on the way from finding her, and hoped that there was something in there that could help her, but there was nothing there besides some weird shaped things and some bandages. He had wrapped those around her immediately.

The minutes passed into hours and the hours passed into days. The only time he left her side was to make the towel on her head cold again. Other than that, he took the rare meals by her bedside. He wouldn't even let Rin inside to see what was going on.

He knew that no matter what happened, wether she lived or died, she would never recover from this experience. She would be scarred for life, physically and emotionally. He took her virginity away from her without her consent.

He saw her stir for the first time since she had come, and his heart skipped a beat. She was waking up. He got an other cool towel and placed it on her head. Her eyes cracked open and he could see that even though most of her wounds were completely healed, she was still in pain.

He leaned close to her and, with his hand still on the cloth on her head, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She flinched at first because of the contact, but then she smiled slightly at him. 'So he did come for me. My saviour. My prince,' she thought.

He knew that she must be hungry after two weeks of sleep. He ordered a maid to bring in a tray with very soft, edible foods that he thought she might like. She was very grateful and gracious about it and ate almost everything.

He then helped her up to take a bath and found himself wishing that he could take one with her. He shook the thought out of his head. 'Not after something like this,' he told himself sternly.

Kagome waded into the hot spring with a light robe on and Sesshomaru turned to leave. She began to take off the robe and then stopped. The hot water felt good on her bruised and battered body, but the bruises took away any flexibility she may have had before.

"S...Sesshomaru?" she began. He turned around to see the robe half way down her back. This was the only part of her that Inuyasha had not completely ripped up. "Yes?" he inquired. "Umm... could you please..." She trailed off, embarrassed to ask the question.

"Yes?" he repeated. "Could you please... wash my back for me?" Her hair was up and he could see the blush running down the back of her neck. He noted this. "If that is what you wish." he replied.

He walked over to her and she let the robe slip all the way off. It floated a little bit in the water and then she tossed it out of the pool. He grabbed a soft cloth and she pulled out one of the strange shaped bottles. She told him to open it and pour a portion of its contents onto the cloth.

He did what she had said and watched as a wonderful smelling green liquid oozed onto the cloth. She took it and turned the strange substance into bubbles and gave it back to him. She was still blushing.

He rubbed the feathery soft cloth on her back and watched as the bubbles spread. He went slowly so as not to re-open any wounds. Suddenly she turned around. He blushed lightly and squeezed his eyes closed so that she didn't feel uncomfortable with someone staring at her body.

He felt her small hands on his face, pulling him forward. In all of his white clothes, he fell directly into the bath. 'At least,' he thought, 'I took off all of my armor.' When he re-surfaced, he heard her laughter ringing through the room. His heart skipped a beat and felt like it had lost a ton just by hearing that sound.

She was bending over as best she could and trying to stifle her laughter. Her small breasts were just above the water level and he could barely contain himself from touching her.

Kagome felt the change in Sesshomaru's aura, but couldn't quite place what it was. She stopped laughing abruptly and realized that he was staring. She blushed and the red crept all the way down her neck. He was suddenly serious. Not cold, but serious.

He moved forward against his better judgement and went up to her. Towering over her, he realized what he was about to do. He stopped abruptly and looked down at her. She looked up into his eyes and placed a hand on his soaking face. He let his hand slip and it wrapped itself around her waist.

Kagome gasped. He released her quickly, hoping he hadn't scared her. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head gently toward her. He complied nervously. He didn't want to startle her. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and he blinked confusedly.

"Thanks... thanks for saving me back there, Sesshomaru-sama." His smile wasn't a big one, but it was large enough for her to notice it.

"May i...?" He inquired. "May you...?" She wondered aloud. He removed his hand from her waist and placed a single finger on her lips. "May i?" he repeated. She nodded and he leaned over to kiss her. Just as his lips reached hers, Jaken came storming into the room.

"Milord!" he yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on. "I'll...umm... I'm going to go and tell someone to hit me on the head so that you won't have to move..." he said and scurried off.

Kagome stayed where she was, but Sesshomaru pulled away from her. He didn't mean to do that, to get that close. He quickly stepped out of the bath and walked out a different door than the one they had entered through, leaving a wet trail after him.

Kagome sighed. 'so close though.' she said to herself. She grabbed the soapy towel and finished cleaning up before getting ready for breakfast.

-----

A/N: So what do you think? is it long enough? It took like four hours to write so it had better be long enough.

I decided not to let them kiss yet. He has to learn more about her first and she has to learn to really trust him with everything she has.

remember; i'm not going to be here for a week, so don't get mad when i don't update, ok?

WISH ME LUCK ON MY NEW CAMPING TRIP TO OMAHA! (for those of you who don't know, it's in Nebraska)


	6. Black and Green

HERE"S THE 6TH CHAPTER OF ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID! I hope you all enjoy it!

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier? Ummn, now it's rated R for rape and sexual stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

LAST TIME:

Inuyasha didn't mind the interruption as much as he thought he would. His nose hurt like hell though. He had done his 'job' he believed. He had been able to release his seed in her and hoped that it ended up giving her a baby.

She could sense that Sesshomaru had arrived. He was a bit late, but she was glad he was there. If he hadn't come... she may have died all together.

"Milord!" he yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on. "I'll...umm... I'm going to go and tell someone to hit me on the head so that you won't have to move..." he said and scurried off.

Kagome stayed where she was, but Sesshomaru pulled away from her. He didn't mean to do that, to get that close. He quickly stepped out of the bath and walked out a different door than the one they had entered through, leaving a wet trail after him.

Kagome sighed. 'So close though.' she said to herself. She grabbed the soapy towel and finished cleaning up before getting ready for breakfast.

Breakfast was uneventful. Kagome sat next to Rin, who sat next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept glancing over at her. She felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. Her mind kept taking her back to the bath.

She remembered how warm his skin was against hers. She had been shocked when he walked in on her. She had never been in the same room as a naked man…nonetheless in the same bath.

She blushed at the memory and the bright color caught Sesshomaru's eye. He smiled; satisfied that he had an impact on her. There was still a slight dullness in her eyes from the attack, but she was getting better.

He could tell that she was hurt by her friend's assault, but there was nothing he could do to help. He fumed. He hated feeling so helpless.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the slightly exasperated look in his eyes. He was brooding about something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

She was still a bit shaken from the experience with Inuyasha and she knew that somehow she would have to get over it. He would end up paying for it in some way.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the warm sensation she got when she thought about the almost-kiss. He was so close to her. Almost as close as she had dreamed about.

He was strangely kind though. Why had he changed all of a sudden? He HAD tried to kill her a few times before. Why had he suddenly changed his tune?

Was it possible that he was just trying to figure things out? She didn't know but seeing as the look she was getting from Sesshomaru, she figured that she had better stop thinking about it and eat.

She picked up the fork and knife and dug into her breakfast. She hadn't eaten in days and she was super hungry.

She looked at her arm and realized that even the little scars that littered her body were finally going away. There was only one that didn't seem to be fading. A scar right on her stomach stood out stark white among the others.

It was a big jagged gash that had cut deeper than all the others. The scab on it had come off so many times that it would stay as it was and never fade.

Kagome sighed. She had noticed it when she had been finishing up in the bath.

Just thinking about it brought back the memories of Sesshomaru trying to kiss her. Was he serious? Was he simply playing with her feelings?

She almost choked on a bit of food when she felt something unpleasant running through her body. She almost felt like she was about to throw up.

She practically fell out of her chair on her way to the bathroom. It was that time of the month, but there was no blood. She wasn't bleeding, she was feeling sick instead.

WHY? Why couldn't she have gotten her period?

Stress maybe?

She decided that she would probably get it a week or two late. That would be all, she hoped. What if…

What if she was pregnant?

WHAT.

IF.

SHE.

WAS.

PREGNANT.

WITH.

INUYASHA'S.

CHILD.

Well, she knew something for sure: **_SHE'D RATHER DIE_** than bare his child.

A/N: What now ppl? Should I make her pregnant? How long should it take to figure out. What should happen with Sesshomaru?

IS HE REALLY IN LOVE WITH HER OR IS IT JUST INFATUATION!

Let me know what you think by way of R&R!

I love you all!

Elvenarcher516


	7. Baby Blue

Yay! Chapter seven's up!

I hope you guys enjoy this ficcie. For those of you who know what are going to happen….well, too bad for you so BLEEH!

. enjoy!

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier? Ummn, now it's rated R for rape and sexual stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

Last time:

WHY? Why couldn't she have gotten her period?

Stress maybe?

She decided that she would probably get it a week or two late. That would be all, she hoped. What if…

What if she was pregnant?

WHAT.

IF.

SHE.

WAS.

PREGNANT.

WITH.

INUYASHA'S.

CHILD.

Well, she knew something for sure: **_SHE'D RATHER DIE_** than bare his child.

Kagome felt like crap all day. She was shaky and sick and she felt like she aught to be in bed instead of walking around the castle. But, at least she got to hold on to Sesshomaru whenever she was feeling weak.

He held immeasurable sympathy for her, and she was thankful for it. He wasn't that mean of a person…demon thing after all. He was civilized and flirtatious and he was always very kind to her.

She hadn't known what to expect when she first got to his castle but now she was a little better prepared. Early rising and late nights reading and talking. All of the servants in the castle were also very much fun to talk to as well.

They all thought that there was something going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome, but she denied it quickly in case he didn't think there should be and get angry.

She tried to be as calm and collected as possible, but every day that passed she got more and more anxious. She was supposed to have her period this month. It wasn't coming.

She knew that if something stressful happened, it could make it erratic for a month or two, but there was a lingering doubt in her head that there was nothing to worry about.

Sesshomaru seemed to be acting rather strangely as well. If anything scared her at night, if she disliked something, he would get very angry or heated about whatever it was and order something to be done about it.

He was being protective, she realized at last. (a little thick, that one) She felt strangely happy to know that he was looking out for her. Then again, he HAD tried to kill her before.

Now it didn't matter as much, though. He was so nice to her that she couldn't find any reason to be angry at all at him. She had been in love with him before this, she just hadn't thought that she would be anywhere near him so it wasn't a problem.

The weeks drew on and she was beginning to throw up in the mornings before breakfast. She was getting very scared. What if she was…. She couldn't even think about the possibility of a pregnancy.

She was getting closer and closer with Sesshomaru. She knew that she was truly in love with him now. She couldn't keep her mind off of him for long and even when he was not at the forefront of her mind, he was still right next to it.

He had become so sweet, so supportive. She couldn't understand how she had been afraid of him before. What was it he did to make her angry again? She couldn't even remember a time when he hadn't been there.

She was so caught up in the moment she didn't even notice his interest in her.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes. There was still some hollowness in them. She had been there with him for almost two months now and she was doing much better since she had woken up the month after he brought her there.

She was smiling brilliantly again, and there was color back in her skin. She wasn't shaking all the time, and she didn't have to hide anything any more.

She was so beautiful to him, but he couldn't tell her. The servants thought there was something between them, and he agreed, but every time they said something she quickly admonished the thought.

Was he so horrid and frightening to her?

He couldn't understand what he would have to do to get her interest. He didn't want his brother to leave any lasting mark on her, but he also didn't want to pressure her into anything.

He wanted her so badly some nights that he had to stand outside in the rain to get rid of the rather obvious signs. Once he was standing in the rain and he noticed her watching him out of the window.

He pretended not to notice her watching and just stood there for a second. The rain wasn't doing anything to help him, and her eyes on him just made his emotions flare up even stronger.

He hadn't noticed that the white fabric of his Kimono clung to his skin and showed every part of his body almost perfectly. His tail got drenched and his hair hung loosely over his back. He looked up in time to catch her eye before she darted away from the window.

He could tell there was SOMETHING there between them, but he couldn't seem to coax it out of her. He could tell that there was something that seemed to preoccupy her mind most of the time and smelled the worry on her.

Was she worried about having Inuyasha's pup?

Kagome felt better this morning after finally getting something subsequent into her body. After an other morning of sickness, it felt good to get something in her stomach.

She didn't know what to tell Sesshomaru when he asked about why she looked so pale every morning. She wasn't going to tell him she was getting sick. He would just worry…that was the last thing she wanted to make him do.

Kagome knew that if this sickness didn't stop, then she would be forced to tell Sesshomaru that there was something wrong. He would have someone check her out and they would probably find something bad. It was just her luck.

She ate her breakfast in silence and then realized that she had consumed a rather large portion this morning. She looked down at what she was eating and saw the unappetizing sight of strawberries and syrup.

She almost gagged. What had she been doing? Strawberries and syrup? How gross was that? Although, it had sounded good when she had picked it out…

Sesshomaru stood and began to walk out the door at his normal pace, and she followed, trotting after him. She could barely keep up with him sometimes, but he managed to keep a slow enough pace that she didn't have to work too hard.

Sesshomaru walked silently until he got to the place he wanted to take her. He took her to a large garden in the back of the palace and stopped right in front of a giant tree.

It was a weeping cherry blossom tree and it was in bloom. The petals were so tiny and all together, they made the tree look like it was covered in snow. Sesshomaru stared up at the magnificent tree and told her that it was the tree that was planted for his mother before her death.

Kagome gawked at the huge thing. It towered over her, almost fifty feet tall. She couldn't believe that any tree could grow that tall and still look so beautiful. She saw a small place where the branches didn't quite touch the ground.

Sesshomaru walked toward the opening in the branches and walked lightly through it. She followed in stride. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There was shade and a few stones to sit on. There was a little carving in the wood that was obviously some sort of scribing.

A shrine lay on the other side of the tree. When she got there, she saw Sesshomaru kneeling on the ground next to it praying. He stood and looked at her.

This is where my mother's spirit lingers. Isn't she beautiful?

Kagome nodded absently. This was a lot to take in. He was being so open with her, she didn't know what to say.

He took her hand and looked in her eyes. "This is the place I brought you for a reason. I wanted to tell you in the presence of my mother that I—" He was cut off bye the rude sound of Inuyasha coming into the garden.

"Where the HELL is Kagome! Give me my girl, you Bastard!"

Kagome gasped and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's Kimono, burying her face in his chest. "please, please don't make me go" she begged him.

"Don't you worry. I'm not letting him take you from me."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She blushed and cuddled into his warmth. Just then a few branches of the tree were carelessly cut away by Inuyasha's sword.

Sesshomaru was seething. She could tell by the way his body tensed when his tree was ripped at.

"Why do you come here, little brother?" He asked. "Give her to me. I have marked her and she's mine."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's neck and saw no mark. "There is nothing on her, brother. You must have done it when she was unwilling to take in your blood." He stated absentmindedly.

Inuyasha grew angry. "Just hand her over, you bastard!"

Kagome began to cry. Sobs wracked her whole body and she could feel the fabric of Sesshomaru's Kimono become damp.

Inuyasha stopped his ranting when he heard her cry. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" he screamed.

Kagome stepped out of Sesshomaru's embrace and bared her teeth angrily at him. Tears were still running down her face as she yelled back, "IT WASN'T HIM, IT WAS YOU! HE WAS NICE TO ME. HE SAVED ME! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU…YOU…FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

She felt good at the energy release, but suddenly a wave of nausia rushed over her and she fell to the ground. Everything went black after a strong arm wrapped it's self around her waist.

When she woke up she was in her bed back at the castle. There was something warm on her head and Sesshomaru was standing over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Kagome," he said, "we…we took some tests to see what was wrong…and it seems that you are pregnant."

A/N: Sorry guys… I had to because if I didn't there would be no plot twist. There's gotta be some angst in this thing or it wouldn't be interesting.

Flame me if you must, but know that I am laughing with every flame I get.

I'm not sure yet if this should be a crying fic or not…so yeah. I'll have fun improvising on this one.

And remember, as always, please R&R.

Thanks,

Elvenarcher516


	8. purple deception

I got bored of sitting around, so I'm writing chapter 8.

Hope you guys don't get too mad at me :P

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves or is it someone a little sexier? Ummn, now it's rated R for rape and sexual stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or sessy and kags would be a couple and it would be rated 16 and up.

Last time:

She felt good at the energy release, but suddenly a wave of nausea rushed over her and she fell to the ground. Everything went black after a strong arm wrapped it's self around her waist.

When she woke up she was in her bed back at the castle. There was something warm on her head and Sesshomaru was standing over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Kagome," he said, "we…we took some tests to see what was wrong…and it seems that you are pregnant."

Kagome gawked at Sesshomaru. He had just said she was pregnant, hadn't he? She knew that she hadn't been feeling good, but she hadn't thought it would come to this.

She thought that maybe by chance the fates wanted her and Sesshomaru to be together, but obviously they longed for something she no longer wanted. She was so shocked that she didn't notice a tear running down her cheek until Sesshomaru whipped it away.

Kagome's mind was racing and the thing it got to first was an abortion. She thought about it, but couldn't even fathom what it would be like… She had loved him once but she didn't love him any more.

It was still his child inside of her, rape or no. She knew she couldn't let herself **HAVE** the baby. That would be the death of her. Sesshomaru sensed her unease and pulled her into a tight hug.

In her surprise, she accidentally sent out a wave of her purifying powers and heard him gasp in pain before releasing her. She opened her eyes to see him on the floor on his left side.

Kagome jumped out of bed to help him up. She was apologizing over and over again. It was a reaction she had just adopted and hadn't even realized it had happened until he was on the floor.

He kept telling her it was okay, but he looked to be in pain. She heard an other gasp as she tried to help him up. Kagome freaked out at the second gasp. Maybe she had accidentally done it again! She pulled away from him and apologized once again.

She didn't even know she was doing it! Sesshomaru was silent. He didn't know what to say to her just yet. He was looking at his hand and then he looked at the other one… there definitely **_WAS_** an other one where there wasn't before.

It was **_his_** too. He smiled for the first time in so long and began to laugh. It wasn't his dark, evil laugh, which made Kagome turn to look at him. She saw his hands and couldn't think of a thing to say.

Had she done that? Had it hurt? What had made that happen instead of her purifying him? She had so many questions to ask but she didn't get time to ask any of them because his arms were around her in the blink of an eye.

Sesshomaru went to hug Kagome. He felt his arm wrap around her and not a second later he felt heat coming through his arm and then pain. It was a white blinding pain that went through his body like a lightning bolt.

He was on the floor groaning next thing he knew. He could feel something underneath him that wouldn't usually be there, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Kagome was out of the bed and helping him up soon after that.

When he noticed that the thing under him was attached and could MOVE, he gasped and she pulled away as if stung by a bee. He looked at his new/old appendage and began laughing as a wave of happiness washed over him as the ocean races over the shore.

Kagome turned around to look at him and saw his hand. She stood there frozen. He could see the wheels turning in her head and could see the questions formulating in her mind. This would be a good day, he hoped.

He may even tell her that he loved her.

Kagome launched herself at him and began laughing when he caught her easily. She hugged him and felt his arms wrap around her light figure in return. It felt so good to feel his arms around her.

She almost got lost in the moment, but she remembered about being pregnant with the jerk ass's child. She told Sesshomaru that she wanted to go home and get an abortion.

He didn't know what an abortion was, so she told him that it was a way for her to not have the baby. He agreed whole heartedly but wondered what happened to the baby after the abortion. She told him strait up and simple that it basically no longer existed.

He raised an eyebrow wondering how this would be possible, but he didn't question farther on that subject. The last thing he wanted to know was if it hurt her. She didn't know, but was guessing it would. He forbade her from it.

She told him that it was the only way that she could get rid of the child and that it would be less painful than actually **having** the child. He gave in and asked if he could escort her back to her house.

She said that he could go with her _part_ way, but he may not be able to come the whole way. Sesshomaru told Kagome he would try to come all the way back to her house with her, and she warned him that she may not be able to take him.

She would explain why when she got part way back. He gave her a skeptical look but didn't disagree with her. He was sure there was a reason she was denying him.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got to the well, he looked around the forest and questioned her sanity for the first time. She told him that this was part way and that her town lay on the other side of the well that was in front of him.

He didn't think she was telling the truth until she jumped into the well. When he looked down after her, there was a strange blue light coming from the well and she was gone.

Sesshomaru jumped in after her but he ended up at the bottom of the well. His mind was rushing. Why was he still here? Wasn't he supposed to be in the other town? Wasn't there supposed to be different smells?

**_Something_** was supposed to be different, wasn't it? He jumped out of the well just in case he had gone somewhere else and not noticed it, but he was at the same spot he had been just a minute ago.

The well wasn't letting him through. He couldn't figure out why. He could smell his brother at the top of the well but not at the bottom. Same went with Kagome so he knew that his brother had been through the well. Why wasn't it letting him through?

He jumped in and out of the well several more times before he began to try and find his brother. He **would** find out why his brother could get through and he couldn't.

When Sesshomaru found Inuyasha, He was sulking at a hot spring somewhere in the east. Sesshomaru grabbed his half brother by the back of his kimono and turned him around.

Inuyasha had an expression of mild shock written on his features but he didn't make a move to do anything about the offensive behavior. His eyes held no life any more and a tear ran slowly down his cheek.

Sesshomaru didn't feel bad for him, no pity, nothing. He felt only ice cold fury towards the hanyou.

"How is it, **dear brother**, that you can go to Kagome's town and I can not?" Inuyasha's eyes widened momentarily but he couldn't come up with an answer.

"You…you really don't know, do you?" Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side. "Know what?" He asked quickly.

"Kagome's from the future. I don't know how the well works, but I **do** know that it all started because she had a part of the Jewel of Four Souls… but now that it's pretty much complete and there are only one or two pieces left of it that are unfinished, there must be an other reason why she can go through."

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and raced off to find a demon with a Jewel shard. He **had** to be there for her. He couldn't let her go into this alone. It didn't seem right.

Kagome got through the well, and turned to find that Sesshomaru hadn't followed her. She waited for a while to see if he would follow her, but he never did. She went back through the well to tell him that she didn't know why it wasn't working, but he wasn't there any more.

Had he just walked off? Was he afraid of a girl from the past? Was it right to assume that he just didn't want to be with her any more? Was it because she was going to take away a life?

She jumped back into the well and walked into her house. He wasn't there…She hadn't waited THAT long for him to come, had she?

She told her mother what had happened and they made an appointment with the doctor to get an abortion. One week from then, she had her appointment and she would no longer be pregnant.

She was afraid and angry and wished that Sesshomaru had been there. She was afraid of loosing the baby, as well as Sesshomaru. She went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. It was getting more and more frightening every passing minute.

A/N: Sorry, that was a bit anti-climactic, but I know what is going to happen for the next three or four chapters so don't be too angry. It's good, it is!

Well, let me know what you thought about this and R&R!

Yay!

Elvenarcher516


	9. Blue is the Loneliest Color

Here's chapter nine. Sorry it took so long, I haven't had any inspiration to write so I decided against it. I thought that this one should be shorter than a few others I have written for dramatic effect. I hope it does it's job.

In this chapter we will see what happens when Kagome doesn't see Sesshomaru for a week and how he will fare without being able to get through the well either.

Well, here is the long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: When Inuyasha tries to read Kagome's diary, he thinks she's writing about him. But is it really Inuyasha she loves, or is it someone a little sexier? Rated M for rape. ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Sessy and Kags would be the couple and it would be rated 16 and up!

Last time:

She jumped back into the well and walked into her house. He wasn't there…she hadn't waited THAT long for him to come, had she?

Kagome told her mother what had happened and they made an appointment with the doctor to get an abortion. One week from then, she had her appointment and she would no longer be pregnant.

She was afraid and angry and wished that Sesshomaru had been there. She was afraid of loosing the baby, as well as Sesshomaru. She went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. It was getting more and more frightening every passing minute.

Kagome woke up in the morning from a long night of restless sleep. All night she had felt a yearning for Sesshomaru, but he had never come to her. She was trembling with fear and loneliness. She had woken up two or three times in the middle of the night calling out his name.

She was drenched in sweat and tears ran down her face. Although she had no dreams, she was still frightened about being so utterly alone. She could feel the coldness creeping down her spine and a shiver ran up her back. She reached out and felt her hand bathed in light from the crack in the blinds.

The tears slowly dried as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face made her feel a bit better, but her stomach obviously disliked the trauma that she had been through. Her whole frame shook with the effort of heaving.

After a while of sickness she took a quick shower to drown her tears and ease her quaking limbs. She slowly stepped out of the shower and dried her body. The bright red scars all over her looked angry and bit at her skin as the towel ran over them.

She flinched as she slid the towel over a wound that had peeled of the scab and had been bleeding just the day before. She sighed out loud at her hopelessness. The only reason she had gotten through the day was because Sesshomaru had been there to help her.

She slipped into one of the three Kimonos she owned out of habit. Now she didn't think wearing anything but a Kimono was proper. Her mother gave her a strange look as she walked down the Kimono she had worn the day before tucked under her arms. It was ready to be washed.

Kagome felt groggy from the night before and from the early morning sickness. She almost wished the abortion was sooner rather than later. Then she felt a tug at her gut and a sickness that was almost overwhelming.

She stumbled a little and her mother caught her. Kagome slowly made her way over to the couch and sat down. Food was brought to her when she needed it and it was always in good supply if she got the urge to snack.

She watched TV for a good portion of the day, but her mind was never really on the television, a piece of her was always waiting for the door to burst open and for Sesshomaru to come rushing in trying to explain that something had happened on the other side.

Hours passed. It never happened.

Sesshomaru had finally sniffed out a jewel shard and easily killed the demon that had it. He dashed toward the well with the shard clutched tightly in his hand. He would not let her go through with this all by her self no matter how hard he had to try to get to her.

Once at the well he quickly leaped in and hit the bottom of it. There was no impressive light, nothing. He could still smell the stench of dead demons and feel the same ground under his feet. The demonic stench was just as strong and fresh as it had been before.

He leapt out of the well expecting to find something different, but he was still in Inuyasha's forest. He cursed out loud. The well would not let him pass! Was it only able to allow humans through? No, her friends would have found this out by now and they would be there with her.

He did everything he could to get through the well, but he couldn't make it. There was no way of getting through, and he would NOT under ANY circumstances, let Inuyasha through the well.

Sesshomaru couldn't bare the pain. She would be alone in the future. Her family would not know what to do, and his whole life would be gone. The woman he loved (yes! He finally said it!) would be going through something so hard that she may never mentally recover and he WOULDN'T. BE. THERE!

What would she do without him? Would she even come back to see him after the whole thing was over with? His mind was racing with all of these thoughts, none of which were settling. He paced the area around the well for hours hoping that she would come through.

The days passed by and he neither heard nor smelt her anywhere around him. He waited for days and ate little to nothing before returning home to check up on Shippou and Rin. Shippou was becoming more and more depressed as the days moved on, and Sesshomaru, although he would never admit it to anyone else, was beginning to worry.

As he made his way back to the well from a day of rest, his anger built. Would he not be there for her in her time of need? What would that say about HIM? Would she be able to forgive him after all of this?

He was worried about her mental and physical health first and foremost, but if she was fine then his greatest worry was getting her to understand that he had tried his best to get through the well.

He stopped in the clearing and sat on a tree with great raised roots. The sun shone through the dense foliage, but it did not make him happy. Everything was gloomy and sad. It should have been raining.

A tear slowly made it's way down his cheek and his finger lifted. He stared at it with his eyes as wide as saucers. He hadn't cried in so long that the wetness on his cheek surprised him.

His hand fisted and tightened. Crimson blood pooled down his hand as his long nails cut the delicate flesh. He slammed his fist down on the hard wood and let the tears flow faster down his cheeks.

Kagome was getting nervous. It was the day that she was to have her abortion. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know what to expect. She put her hand on her stomach and grinned a large toothy grin.

She felt triumphant over this thing that seemed to be eating away at her life. It would be gone soon enough. She would not have to eat extra or carry extra weight because of the abomination in her stomach.

Kagome wished Sesshomaru could be there to support her, but after a week of waiting for him, she had given up hope of having him come through. He obviously didn't care enough to be present for this.

She had cried herself to sleep the night before. She wouldn't have wanted to stay with her either if she were him. She felt selfish for even having asked him to come along. Her mother called her from the bottom of the stairs and urged her to get going. It was time to head over.

Kagome didn't know what to expect from this ordeal, and she didn't know where it would go after it was over, but she hoped she had made the right choice. With a sigh she urged her body down the stairs. Each step she took, she was a step closer to the operating table.

A/N: so, I guess this one's short but I hope it got ur head thinking and ur blood going. Next chapter won't take so long, I promise!

I'm going to try and write it up tonight so that it will be on by tomorrow. I'm sorry it took so long!

Umm, next chapter is going to be really depressing, and I'm going to try and make it rather long.

So, I'm hoping it will be a tissue chapter….

Yeah, so tell me what you think about it by way of R & R.

Elvenarcher516


	10. Raven Black

And here's Chapter ten!

Finally…right?

I'm sorry it took so long to get up to you. I couldn't get the inspiration for the story until just now, and I'm not even sure it's perfect yet.

I'm at work right now so this chapter is going to be spread out over a period of time…

I really hope you enjoy it!

Last time…

Kagome wished Sesshomaru could be there to support her, but after a week of waiting for him, she had given up hope of having him come through. He obviously didn't care enough to be present for this.

She had cried herself to sleep the night before. She wouldn't have wanted to stay with her either if she were him. She felt selfish for even having asked him to come along. Her mother called her from the bottom of the stairs and urged her to get going. It was time to head over.

Kagome didn't know what to expect from this ordeal, and she didn't know where it would go after it was over, but she hoped she had made the right choice. With a sigh she urged her body down the stairs. Each step she took, she was a step closer to the operating table.

Sesshomaru didn't sleep. He refused to eat and he wouldn't even take a sip of water in the mornings. He was a complete wreck. Even with Rin and Shippou, he couldn't stand them for very long and would easily explode on them.

With Jaken, he couldn't even be near the toad demon without getting so irritated that he would toss him angrily across the room. Jaken, of course, found this as a promising sign of his master's eventual healing.

Sesshomaru stayed up every night to stair at the moon's rise and fall, wondering if, in her time, Kagome could see it too. Every night, as the moon rose to it's peek, a single tear slowly made it's way down his pale cheek.

He couldn't get through the well. He'd tried at least a hundred times, but it just wouldn't seem to let him in. Maybe she was supposed to go through this by herself?

It didn't seem right to him though. He was supposed to be there to help her, to protect her…to make her happy, and eventually to tell her he loved her. He knew he was missing one of the most important times in her life, and hoped that he could somehow help her, even if he wasn't there, to make it through.

Kagome went out. The procedure was unexpectedly long.

Kagome cried all day after her operation. It had hurt her more deeply than she had expected, both mentally AND physically. She was burning from pain and her head was throbbing in agony. Her tears didn't help her feel better physically, but she didn't know how else to comfort herself.

This was the first time she had ever been depressed. She had lost her baby, her FIRST baby, along with her first love. She felt him die inside of her as Inuyasha had died the night he had raped her.

Her eyes were red and she couldn't sleep. The first time she tried, sleep overtook her, but she had terrible nightmares about killing Inuyasha. She blindly aimed for a demon with a purification arrow and shot.

She heard a scream and when she got to the corpse, it was Inuyasha, lying face down on the ground. She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her, and all she could think about was the terror she felt towards Inuyasha, not the love she had for his brother.

By the time the morning came, her tears were almost running out. Only a small stream of liquid was constantly running down her face. Her mother was in at the crack of dawn to see how she was doing.

Kagome was curled in a ball at the top of her bed, nearest the corner of her room. Her mother rushed to her side and held her for a long time. Eventually Kagome fell into a deep sleep with only moderately frightening dreams.

When she woke up next, her mother wasn't there. She began shaking uncontrollably and raced down the stairs. Her mother was at the stove cooking wonderful smelling udon.

Her stomach grumbled in hunger, but she could barely get herself to eat. The steam wafted from the top of the udon, and eventually began do disappear as the soup cooled down.

Kagome had barely touched the soup at all, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Kagome stayed in bed for three days before doing anything more than going outside to the sacred tree… the one she met Inuyasha under.

Her fountain of tears finally dried up and she could no longer bring herself to cry. She met her friends down at the local Burger King and went through the long story with them. Of course…she pretended that it was in THIS era rather than…well, the past.

She knew that they would feel sorry for her, but she never knew that they would react so violently towards Inuyasha. She then made a small, ditch effort to describe Sesshomaru to them.

They were immediately entranced with the tall, prince-like man that had long silver hair soft as silk. Their first questions were, where did she meet him, how, when, why she ended up falling in love with him, and how in all the hells she ended up with him.

She couldn't quite answer them. It was all rather overwhelming. Her head suddenly began to hurt and the lights seemed to dim themselves to her eyes. The blackout was slow and painless, but she could see her friend's faces before she hit the floor.

Sesshomaru felt very guilty. It had been a year since his one true love had left. She was still not back, and he could STILL not get through the well. He sat by it's edge for hours a day and waited for her to arrive. He rarely left the spot.

His whole life from the first day she left was focused completely, solely on getting through the well. He didn't pay attention to anything else. When Kagome's friends came to see if he had found a way through, he would chat with them on and off, but he never spend time doing much more.

Sesshomaru as beginning to get fed up. The well had many newly-formed scratches on it and his talons were considerably shorter. He had knocked over some trees. He even spent some nights pacing Kaede's hut to see if she would come back in the dark.

He knew that the first place she would come was to Kaede's.

Inuyasha was long since dead. He had finally gotten fed up of the irritating hanyou following him around trying to get rid of him so he could claim Kagome. Sesshomaru had killed him in five minutes flat. When he was very angry, it wasn't hard to kill ANYTHING that stood in his way.

Kagome was HIS…or he THOUGHT she was anyway.

The days soon blurred together. The days turned into weeks, which eventually turned into months and years. Eight years he waited, twenty years, fifty years, one hundred years, five hundred years.

She was still no where he could find her. She never returned through the well to his time, and he was sure that by now, she was dead. Humans don't live very long really.

He tried to date Kagra for a while, but it ended up being a disaster. She was too controlling, too hot-headed. She couldn't stand that he was still in love with a human. A miko, yes, but a human nonetheless.

He ended up dumping her in less than a month, and never talking to her again. She was a complete pain in the ass, if you know what I mean.

Sesshomaru finally, after all of those hundreds of years, gave up on ever seeing her again. He lived solemnly throughout the years, isolated and barely ever going outside for anything.

Shippou was still alive as well. He was doing good for himself. He had married Rin and she converted to becoming a hanyou. They were still happily married with three kids of their own in a house as modern as anything else that happened around the era.

For Sesshomaru, none of this mattered. He didn't care about any amount of money or wealth he still had, he didn't care about rule, lovers, food. He didn't need to.

Without food, he could survive for a year. Without water, half a year. Without lovers, well that was an other story. He didn't want any lovers, no one to love but Rin and Shippou.

And Kagome.

That was Chapter ten!

What did you think?

Not too shabby for writing it at work, ne?

So, this is it. I can't think of anything else without spoiling the next chapter for you guys!

Ok, R&R so I know what you thought!

3

Elvenarcher516


	11. Black out

Here's chapter 11! (hides behind billboard pleading people don't throw rotten tomatoes at her)

(wipes her head with a towel) well, it took a while to get down onto paper…err…computer, so here we go. Please enjoy it. It's going to be really sad, but I bet you all can deal with it.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Oh…wait….I didn't do the disclaimer yet…

Disclaimer: go look at the others. If you haven't read the whole thing, the start from the beginning. You will know the disclaimer then. If you sue me it's in the first few chapters so it won't work!

Summary: once again, READ THE FIRST CHAPTERS DAMNIT!

Okay, here it is!

--------------

Last time:

Shippou was still alive as well. He was doing good for himself. He had married Rin and she converted to becoming a hanyou. They were still happily married with three kids of their own in a house as modern as anything else that happened around the era.

For Sesshomaru, none of this mattered. He didn't care about any amount of money or wealth he still had, he didn't care about rule, lovers, food. He didn't need to.

Without food, he could survive for a year. Without water, half a year. Without lovers, well that was an other story. He didn't want any lovers, no one to love but Rin and Shippou.

And Kagome.

--------------

Kagome was going downhill. Every day she could feel her sadness and pain radiating and effecting everyone around her. Her brother tried to stay at home as little as possible and slept over at his friends houses more frequently then she remembered.

Her mother wasn't as cheerful as she usually was. She would walk around the house and a tear or two would slip silently out of her eye. She could tell her daughter was in agony. She had lost the love of her life and her baby in such a short amount of time.

Kagome would sit around the house for hours and simply cry. She had a pile of blankets that her friends had made her, double fleece blankets, and she would wrap every single one of them around her until you couldn't even see her anymore.

Her friends would come over to her, asking how she was doing. She wouldn't even respond. She wouldn't talk anymore about anything other than Sesshomaru. When they asked about him, she was a fountain of unbelievable stories about a well that would transport you back to 5000 years before.

They concluded that she was on something other than pain medications, but they didn't want to make her feel badly. They listened to her amazing stories of fighting demons, falling in love, and piecing together a pink jewel that had cracked open because of an enchanted arrow.

Stories of the man-demon, Inuyasha and of his great, and terrible power. How she had loved him and he had loved someone else; her reincarnate. How she had met his brother, a powerful, beautiful demon by the name of Sesshomaru, and fallen in love with him.

She had never told anybody these things before, she said. She was all a glee when it came to Sesshomaru. He was her one passion. She picked up a drawing pad, and taught herself to sketch. She drew him over and over and over again. Her whole drawing pad was covered in sketches of him.

Kagome's mother talked about Sesshomaru often, knowing it was the one thing that could make her daughter smile. Kagome's stories were so intricate and detailed, her mother was sure that they had all happened.

One day, she told her daughter that maybe, she could get all of her feelings out by writing. "Write a great novel. People will read it if it comes from the heart."

Kagome began writing. She wrote every day for at least three hours, compiling her stories into one. A year passed and Kagome had become no happier. Her depression was only held off by the story she was in the middle of.

Soon she concluded that she had written half of it. It was almost done, she said. Her mother wanted to read it, but Kagome told her, "once it's done, mother. Only when it's done".

An other half a year passed. Kagome was now 19. Her depression, as the book concluded, began to take a hold of her, sapping out her life force. She no longer talked of Sesshomaru. She no longer had the drive to eat.

Kagome only treated her novel with any form of kindness. She barely even seemed to recognize her mother any more. Her fingers slid over the keyboards with a type of grace now. She had become a fast, accurate typer in the past year.

Tears slid onto the keyboard. The last page. One thousand five hundred and twenty three pages. Her whole life from age 15 to age 19. The last paragraph was missing. Her mother read through the pages. It took her three days to finish the book. When she confronted her daughter about the missing paragraph, Kagome simply smiled sadly and cried.

Kagome went outside. For the first time in almost two years, she left the house. She walked alone down a deserted street. A kimono was wrapped tightly around her frail frame. As she walked, the black umbrella she carried pushed the pounding rain away from her. Her wooden sandals (please, I don't know how to spell it…or what they're called…) clicked on the solid ground.

As she walked, Kagome pictured what the spot looked like in the past. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She was a half a mile away from the western castle. She could go and see if it was still standing.

Kagome boarded a bus headed west and rode silently. People stared at the beautiful girl in the dark kimono. Her lips were painted red like a geisha's and her hair flowing down her back. The kimono was black and had red dragon designs. The obi was gold with black dragons.

A man went to touch her and he screamed in agony. A slight steam rose from his hand. It was burnt; badly. Everyone moved away from the strange girl as she quietly stepped off of the bus.

The castle loomed ahead, a large shadow in the gloomy distance. The roof was elegant and re-painted. And the wall surrounding the building was taken down, but it was definitely Sesshomaru's castle. The rain dripped down off of the roof creating small pools of water at the wall's base.

Kagome entered the castle cautiously, wondering if she was allowed in there. She walked through the hallways realizing that things were changed a bit. Everything still had pictures of a large male demon-dog, but there was no longer a female with him.

She must have been taken out of the picture. But wouldn't there be some other woman Sesshomaru had fallen in love with? Wasn't there some indication of a woman he loved? Kagome walked into her old room in the castle.

Tears sprung from her eyes and she collapsed on the floor crying. She reached for her cell phone and called her mother to come and see what had happened. Her mother was there in a matter of minutes.

As she stepped into the large room, her eyes widened. First thing she saw was her daughter in the middle of the room crying. When she ran up to Kagome to see what was wrong, all she could do was point at the walls.

She looked up at the walls and gasped. There were pictures all over the walls, murals of…Kagome. Kagome with two men, a little fox-like child, and a woman. They stood under a tree, all looking satisfied. That was when she looked at the next wall.

Kagome stood with two children, one in her arms and one by her side. On her other side stood a man with long silvery hair and a smile on his face. The next wall was a portrait of Kagome wearing a formal kimono, sitting on a large chair right next to the same silver haired male that was with her before.

The ceiling showed Kagome in a white Kimono with a crescent moon on her forehead and one jagged red line on each cheek. Next to her was a picture of the same silver haired man with similar markings and kimono on. The man was holding her close to him, a look of love on each of their faces.

This was Kagome's legacy; what she had left behind when she had come for the abortion. This was her love, the one person who could make her smile. The person who could dry her tears and carry her through the fire.

Kagome's mother asked her if she wanted to return to the house with her. She weekly nodded. Her body was numb knowing that he still loved her after all that time. Knowing that he had still cared. That was all that mattered to her.

Maybe he had died? Maybe he was in the afterlife? Maybe…maybe she should join him?

She went home with her mother, thinking, thinking. Maybe she would get the book published soon. She sat down on her computer and wrote in the last sentence of the book; a replacement for the last paragraph.

_The girl found that the castle of her love still stood. Her hopes were dashed as she walked through the deserted corridors she had once known so well; had once been so full of life. He was not there. He was gone. He hadn't loved her after all. _

_All of the pictures of her had been taken off of the wall. The girl sighed as she slowly walked to her old room, therein finding what she could not believe to be true. She found pictures of herself on every wall. Her sanctuary._

_Her adopted son and friends were all painted up on the wall, showing times of happiness and freedom. Their smiles lit the room. She glanced at the other walls. They portrayed her and her love together, happy, smiling. _

_Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked over all of the happy times she wished she could relive. Nothing would be the same without him. Her sorrow grew when she looked at the ceiling; a painting showing herself and her love as angels. They were together and happy. _

_That was when an idea sprung into the girls head. She ran out of the castle in the pouring rain and threw herself into the raging river nearby. She found herself at the gate to heaven and he was waiting there for her. She ran into his arms as a tear ran down her cheek. He embraced her tightly and they were happy for ever more._

Kagome printed out her document. The final draft was done. She knew that she had finally finished her masterpiece. She bound it up and put it in a bag. She handed it to her mother and asked her to please send it to the publisher.

There were to be NO changes in the story. Nothing editorial, nothing. It was to be her work alone. It was perfect. No spelling errors, nothing. It was completely edited, cut, and hers.

Kagome stepped out of the door with a coat. She told her mother that she wanted to go out for a while. She kissed her on the cheek and told her she loved her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she said this and her mother became worried.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" she asked quietly. Kagome was done talking, though. She just shook her head sadly and walked out the door. Kagome walked and thought. She thought about how much fun it had been with Sesshomaru. How much fun she had with her friends Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha.

Then she thought about how he had raped her out of jealousy. Jealousy of his older brother. Was that the right thing? Should she have been so blunt with him? Could she have avoided it?

Tears ran down her face and mixed with pounding rain. She could barely see five feet in front of her, but she didn't need to. Kagome knew exactly where she was going.

Her feet took her to her destination. She walked for what felt like an hour. She knew it was probably only about a half an hour. She sighed deeply as she reached the western castle.

This was it. Her last stop.

Kagome looked up at the castle and sniffed. He wasn't there any more. Her fingers tightly gripping the guard rail, she took a step up the thongs of the barrier.

Her feet slowly climbed over the rail and she looked down into the raging river. There were many people around but she didn't really care. She would be with Sesshomaru at last.

Kagome's tears flew off her face as rain pounded down on her. She felt her stomach churn as she fell towards the water.

It was icy cold and felt like it was stabbing her with icicles. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she hit the water. The current was so strong. She wouldn't be able to swim, and no one would be able to reach her.

She smiled slightly as she got dragged down the river, water filling her lungs. She felt her vision blurring and her breath becoming deeper. The intake of water was uncomfortable, but she didn't particularly mind.

The sooner, the better. The sooner she drowned, the sooner she would be with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a tug on her stomach. This was it, she thought. She would be dead in a minute, free to be with him. The grip on her stomach tightened and she felt herself stop in the current. The icy water had made her whole body numb.

-Must have hit a rock- she thought meekly.

A sharp pain flew through her body and she was lifted out of the raging water. A soaked figure struggled to clamber out of the water. His long, silvery hair blew violently in the rough wind.

Kagome looked up at the person who had saved her and started screaming at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I WANTED TO DIE YOU IDIOT! DON'T SAVE ME, I WANT TO DIE! THROW ME BACK IN! THROW ME BACK! **I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED, ARE YOU DEAF!? PUT ME BACK IN THE RIVER SO I CAN BE WITH THE MAN I LOVE ON THE OTHER SIDE, _PUT ME BACK!_**"

The man stared at her as the lithe figure in his arms screamed hysterically at him.

For Kagome, the whole world started spinning. The darkness was closing in and she could feel herself falling. Had he really let her go? She could feel warmth surround her as she fainted.

--------------

A/N: So, what did you think? That's the end of this chapter!

I worked SO hard on it! It took me like three freaking days! I hope you don't get too mad at me, there's still going to be one or two chapters left.

-

Well, R&R and tell me what you think!


	12. Red for Reunion

Hey, here's the twelfth chapter!

YAY

I hope you all enjoyed the last one.

And the disclaimer and summary are the exact same as they were before.

-------------

Last time:

Kagome looked up at the person who had saved her and started screaming at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I WANTED TO DIE YOU IDIOT! DON'T SAVE ME, I WANT TO DIE! THROW ME BACK IN! THROW ME BACK! **I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED, ARE YOU DEAF!? PUT ME BACK IN THE RIVER SO I CAN BE WITH THE MAN I LOVE ON THE OTHER SIDE, _PUT ME BACK!_**"

The man stared at her as the lithe figure in his arms screamed hysterically at him.

For Kagome, the whole world started spinning. The darkness was closing in and she could feel herself falling. Had he really let her go? She could feel warmth surround her as she fainted.

-------------

Sesshomaru stood in the entrance to his castle, paralyzed. This sensation hadn't come over him in years. He couldn't believe what he smelled.

It was Kagome's scent. She had been to the castle. Mind you, her scent lingered from the 5000 years that her room had barely been touched, but not like this. This scent was fresh.

He stood on the spot in the open doorway to her room. He smelled her fresh tears and an other human scent that was similar. She had been crying. But why?

What could make her so sad that she would cry in the castle? He looked around the painted room. It showed both of them together in almost every picture. He had visited this room every day just to see her face.

He couldn't believe she was still around.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent back to a shrine on the opposite side of the city, a good thirty minute drive from his castle. He peered through the window and watched her type solemnly at her keyboard.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her fingers moved quickly, skillfully over the black keys. She seemed determined to finish whatever it was she was writing.

He noticed that she was too skinny. Her bones were sticking out at odd places and she didn't look healthy. She looked to be only about a year older than she had been when she went through the well.

He watched her with a small smile on his lips for over an hour. She fretted about every single word she wrote down on the paper as if they each had a particularly special meaning on the paper.

Suddenly she stood and walked slowly to the printer. She grabbed the paper as it came out of the printer. Piece of paper after piece of paper filled with words came spewing out of the printer.

She stacked them on top of each other. She replaced the paper in the pan six times because it had run out. He realized she was writing a novel. Finally, the last sheet of paper printed. It was a half a page.

Sesshomaru looked hard at it and found that his eyes still allowed him to see great distances without straining. He read the last paragraph. 'She kills herself?' he thought. 'Maybe this is a story of herself?'

Sesshomaru went to rap on the glass with his knuckles when she turned her back to him and walked away with her stack of papers. He knew he would frighten her if he got her attention at that moment.

He would wait until the next day to get her attention.

-------------

When Kagome left the house the next morning, Sesshomaru followed her for a ways. He wanted to see where she would go. She drove her car all the way over to his castle. She walked the whole way, so he did too.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly ambled over to the castle. She seemed to be thinking about something.

He watched as she stopped at the entrance of his castle. Sesshomaru's heart raced. This may be the first time he would be able to talk to her in 5000 years. The first time that he would be able to express his sorrow about not being able to come with her.

He watched as she stared at the large building. Just as he was about to walk up to her and talk, she turned around and walked over to the nearby river. She placed her hands on the railing, still staring back at the castle.

She put one foot on the bottom link of the rail and stepped up. She was now looking down into the raging rapids below. Sesshomaru walked slowly towards her. He didn't want to startle her and have her fall.

She climbed over the railing and stood on the edge of the tall wall that ended with the racing water. He began to run. He couldn't let her fall. She wouldn't hit the water!

He reached out his hand to grab the back of her shirt, but it was too late. She was in the air, falling down, down, down. She didn't scream. She just hit the water.

She was under the water for what seemed like forever. Her head broke the surface and she took a deep breath in. Sesshomaru took off his jacket and dove in after her. Civilians were watching and screaming as the girl drifted down steam.

Kagome seemed okay in the water. She didn't seem to mind being there. But Sesshomaru WOULD NOT let her die. Not like this.

She bobbed up and down, racing down stream with the current. It dragged her along with it like a lost doll.

Sesshomaru followed her downstream, stroking to keep up with her. He grabbed her around the waste and pulled her close to him. He reached out his free hand and let his long, sharp nails dig into the pavement near the wall.

At least the wall he was near had a slope so he could easily climb it without being discovered as a demon. He got a hold of a rock stuck in the cement and pulled with all his might.

She looked at him and began screaming. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I **WANTED** TO DIE YOU IDIOT! DON'T SAVE ME, I WANT TO DIE! THROW ME BACK IN! THROW ME BACK! **I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED, ARE YOU DEAF!? _PUT ME BACK IN THE RIVER SO I CAN BE WITH THE MAN I LOVE ON THE OTHER SIDE!_ _PUT ME BACK_**"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Had she lost someone dear to her? Someone she was in love with? Had she really fallen in love again?

He climbed unsteadily up the incline as she fainted. He looked at her, unhappy, freezing. He felt so much pity for her. She had endured so much.

He wouldn't be surprised if she fell in love with someone else. HE, Sesshomaru, hadn't been able to be there for her. Maybe someone else had. A tear ran down his face. Her love for him was gone.

He got Kagome to the top of the cement incline and told everyone to get away from them. He forced the water out of her lungs with CPR until she was breathing. He then picked her up and walked toward his home; the castle.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome in her old bed. He looked at her soaking wet, muddy face and wondered why a girl as happy as she would commit seppuku.

He went into the bathroom and picked up a wash cloth and wet it with warm water. He wiped her face off and made sure that no dirt was near her eyes. She still looked absolutely beautiful.

He watched as she shivered under the down comforter and placed an other blanket carefully over her small body.

He dug through her pockets and found a cell phone. It was a little wet but it still worked more or less. He dialed her home phone number and his voice suddenly began to shake when her mother picked up the phone.

He told her that her daughter had thrown herself into the river earlier and to come by the western castle to see her. She would be taken care of, but just so she knew where her daughter was.

She said that she would be there as soon as possible. The phone clicked and he hung up. He rested his head in his hands. His eyelids felt so heavy compared to normal. He could barely stay awake.

Only the slight chill that ran up his spine kept him awake. He changed out of his dirty, wet clothes into a new outfit; his old kimono (without the swords, of course).

He let his hair stay fairly dirty, he didn't want to leave her alone in the room for too long.

She was barely stirring when he returned to the large room. She rolled over in the large bed and made unhappy groaning noises. He asked one of his servants to get her some food. The servant returned with a plate of fruit, some warm food and juice.

The doorbell rang through the castle. Sesshomaru ordered one of the servants to go get the door. He could hear the frantic talking of her mother as she raced up the corridor to the room after his servant.

Kagome's mother was drenched. It was obvious that she hadn't gotten on a jacket or taken an umbrella before leaving the house. Sesshomaru stood politely. The mother ran over to her daughter in the bed without even a glance at the Western Lord.

When she finally did look up at him, she had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes widened when she saw who he was and what room they were in.

"My Lord!" She exclaimed. "She bowed deeply without realizing that he was the same man in the murals; the man who was in love with her daughter.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru. This is your daughter, no?" She nodded, not trusting herself around a Lord. He smiled slightly. She noticed tracks of tears running down his muddy face. He had been crying.

"Why are you crying Lo… I mean Sesshomaru-sama?" He shook his head. "I loved her." Was the simple reply. "I will take care of her until she is better. She will be of normal weight and she will be happy again. I promise you this. I will help cure whatever loss she has had. I do think it is best for her to stay here until she is better."

Kagome's mother bowed and thanked Sesshomaru. She left the castle shakily. The servants offered her an umbrella and she bowed in return. She turned her back to the castle, hoping the man her daughter loved would be able to save her.

-------------

A/N: So what did you think? Two chapters in one day! Yay.

Please R&R so I know what you think!

KISSES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	13. A Little Fall Of Rain

Okay, people! Here's chapter 13!!!

It is NOT going to be the last chapter, hopefully not even the second to last…

But I need some good ideas on what to do after this one because I'm not sure that this isn't pretty much over…..

Well, here's chapter 13…the only oddly named one

**13**

**A Little Fall Of Rain**

--------------------

Last time:

"My Lord!" She exclaimed. "She bowed deeply without realizing that he was the same man in the murals; the man who was in love with her daughter.

"Please, call me Sesshomaru. This is your daughter, no?" She nodded, not trusting herself around a Lord. He smiled slightly.

She noticed tracks of tears running down his muddy face. He had been crying.

"Why are you crying Lo… I mean Sesshomaru-sama?" He shook his head. "I loved her." Was the simple reply. "I will take care of her until she is better. She will be of normal weight and she will be happy again.

I promise you this. I will help cure whatever loss she has had. I do think it is best for her to stay here until she is better."

Kagome's mother bowed and thanked Sesshomaru. She left the castle shakily. The servants offered her an umbrella and she bowed in return.

She turned her back to the castle, hoping the man her daughter loved would be able to save her.

--------------------

Once again, Sesshomaru was glued to the lithe form of the woman sleeping under the covers.

The servants had completely bathed her and put her in new pajamas. She was clean and smelled like her old self again.

Why had she wanted to jump into the water like that? Hadn't she known how strong the current was?

Then he remembered how she had yelled at him to put her back; to let her drown. How the man she loved had died.

Maybe she had suffered an other loss in the time he had been gone that he was not aware of.

All he could tell at the moment was that her aura was a deep, ominous purple. It was reaching out for help and at the same time pushing all help away.

He could sense that she didn't even want to wake up to face the fact she was still alive. What could have driven her to this horrid suicidal state?

Tears flowed freely down Sesshomaru's face, his aura reaching out and gently caressing hers, trying to let her know he was here and that he would never leave her again.

A tray of food made it's way in and out of the room barely touched. He didn't want to eat without her, but he wanted to be strong enough to help her if she woke up.

He looked around the decorated room remembering when the murals were first painted.

She was on his mind all the time, and even after he was sure she was dead, he continued to live on knowing he would do no good if he was dead.

At one point he had even gone looking for her. He had found her, too. A gorgeous three year old baby.

He had watched her grow until she went into the well at age fifteen.

Once that happened, her scent vanished and her house had a barrier on it. He couldn't get close.

He eventually gave up, hoping she would lead a happy life. Once he had smelled her scent at his door the other day, his whole world lit up.

She had been there. She had been looking for him.

He couldn't wait to see if she would return. As a matter of fact, she had. The barrier had gone down the night before and he had been able to sneak into the courtyard and watch her through the window.

--------------------

Kagome's mother stirred the udon in the pot. It was curry udon, Kagome's favorite. She was going to bring some over to lord Sesshomaru's castle for her daughter when she awoke.

One question lingered in her mind; why would a modern lord Kagome had never met love her so much?

Why had **HE** saved her instead of someone else?

What would happen when she woke up in a strange bed with a strange man? She could only wonder.

Would she be frightened?

Kagome's mother dropped her worries and continued to stir the pot. It would be ready in around fifteen to twenty minutes. Then she would get to see how her daughter was doing.

--------------------

Cocoa and caramel speckled eyes opened to a dark room. A clock by her bed told her it was 1:25. She sighed sadly.

She was probably in the hospital on a bed that wasn't hers, clad all in white.

She moaned softly. Why was she alive? Her throat hurt from the intake of water in her lungs, and her whole body was throbbing from the still freezing water swirling around in her brain.

She hadn't gotten to see Sesshomaru after all. He hadn't been there. She was waiting at the gate when a figure came to her and told her he wasn't there.

She could either move on and live without him, or she could suffer without him forever.

She had chosen to live and continue to hope he would find her one day. What would her mother do if she knew Kagome had died without finding the one she loved?

She began to look around her new room, thinking she would find a TV on the wall, a small chair next to her bed, and her mother sitting on it.

Her mother wasn't there, and there was no TV. There was an older gentleman sitting in her spot instead.

She couldn't see his features in the dark room, but she could see a wave of silvery hair shine in the moonlight.

Her heart skipped a beat. What if it was…she wouldn't even let her broken heart think about it.

Kagome stood rather shakily and walked the rather long distance to the huge window. She leaned out, putting her hands on the granite blocks.

Something about this place didn't seem like a hospital…

In the back there were thousands of rose plants, she could tell by the shape and the smell that wafted up to her through the drizzling rain.

There were trees and roses. Thousands and thousands of rose plants.

She leaned even farther out the window. Wouldn't it be nice to simply fall and die amongst the hundreds of thousands of roses?

She could feel her feet slightly off the ground, her toes barely touching. A warm hand on her shoulder made her jump.

She hadn't been expecting it, but whatever, she was going to have done that anyway.

As she was falling through the air, warm arms wrapped tightly around her and her position shifted. Suddenly she wasn't falling any more.

She was wrapped in a warm embrace in the first row of rose bushes.

She looked up at the person who had caught her. His legs weren't hurt; she was standing up strait. He had landed the five story fall without a hurt bone.

Kagome saw silver hair blowing in the wind and felt a slight trickle of rain on her face. Then there was a larger splash, something salty. Not rain. It hit her cheek and splashed.

She could see, in the light of the moon, the red markings on the man's face and the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

She gawked at him, amazed at how similar he looked to someone she had known a long time ago; someone she had loved.

She let her hand reach up and stroke the markings on his cheeks, making sure they weren't fake.

Making sure that this person wasn't simply of her imagination. He didn't tense at her touch, he actually seemed to relax.

He held her up with such strength and such care that she wasn't sure it wasn't him. Why hadn't he come to her earlier? What was it that had kept him away for so long?

He pulled her close to him relishing the warmth of her body against his. It had been so long since he had last hugged her.

500 years (sorry, I had said 5000, but I was corrected…so it's only 500) to be exact.

He felt as she tensed when pressed to him. He felt her unease seeping off her body like a contagious mist infecting him and pushing him away.

He let his grip on Kagome loosen and felt her tenseness fade away slowly. She couldn't quite tell if it was him or not.

If it was one of his descendants, then she didn't want him to hug her like this.

She also couldn't believe that after all this time he was just showing up. What happened when she needed him most a year ago?

She felt the tears splashing on her face once again. She couldn't tell why he was crying, but she wanted to figure it out.

The man put her down and took her hand. She obliged, slightly baffled at this attention.

He took her through the rose garden. Sesshomaru walked slowly so that she could keep up on her shaky limbs.

Finally they reached the center of it. "There is a rose in this garden for how many times I think about you each day. There wasn't enough space to have a million so I had nine thousand planted.

I planted every type of rose here, because I never got to ask what your favorite kind was."

Kagome looked up at him and gave the largest smile she had in years. It was clear this was her Sesshomaru.

--------------------

A/N: HAH! I leave it there so that I can have a good next chapter!!! Hope you liked this one. DON'T GET BORED!!! IT WILL COME!!!

Elvenarcher516


	14. Dark Reunion

Okay, I don't think this really needs an introduction, so here' goes.

Err…disclaimer and all is on the other chapters and I don't feel like rewriting them, so you know I don't own it, you know what the story is about, so don't bother me. Okay?

--------------------

Last time:

He took her through the rose garden. Sesshomaru walked slowly so that she could keep up on her shaky limbs.

Finally they reached the center of it. "There is a rose in this garden for how many times I think about you each day. There wasn't enough space to have a million so I had nine thousand planted.

I planted every type of rose here, because I never got to ask what your favorite kind was."

Kagome looked up at him and gave the largest smile she had in years. It was clear this was her Sesshomaru.

--------------------

The garden was larger than it had looked from the window. Even in the dark with rain the garden was impressive.

She could feel the warmth and life radiating off of his hand onto her own and she smiled at the simple touch that had meant so much to both of them.

Looking at him out of the corner of her eye she saw how he had become cold once more over the years he had suffered without her.

She could see his tears, they seemed to be coming from the melted ice surrounding his once frozen heart.

They all leaked out at once, leaving nothing around his heart. The fire was still not alight in his eyes yet, but he was getting warmer, even in the pounding rain.

He was still as gorgeous, not a wrinkle on his face from the 500 years that he had aged. He still only looked to be around 21; his eyes were still deep and thoughtful, and he carried himself in much the same way as he had before.

She didn't notice him staring back at her while she was admiring him. A small smile formed on his face and his soaked hair and clothes clung to him, making him even more desirable.

Her eyes swept over his finely toned body and she suddenly realized that they had stopped walking.

They were in the center of the rose garden. Luscious roses opened and greeted the rain that pounded down on them. The rain had been sorely missed in the past year.

Kagome looked up into the sky wondering if this was what her life would come to. Well, as long as she was hand in hand with Sesshomaru, she didn't much care.

She was prepared to face the world, she felt her sorrows leave her body in a single flame of strength.

She felt like she was soaring in the clouds with the single touch of his hand on hers. If this alone felt so good, what would it be like to kiss him?

She let the idea begin to take over her and felt goose bumps forming on her skin. The cold hadn't yet registered to her body.

--------------------

Sesshomaru felt her shiver and let go of her hand. He saw her face fall and watched as she closed herself up. She obviously didn't want to be away from him.

He could tell that there was no one else. No one she would rather be with than him. He was so happy that she was back with him.

He just felt a strong need to explain why he hadn't been there with her before. Sesshomaru knew that the abortion had been a huge step for her, and that she needed to know that he hadn't left her on purpose.

She would never know the pain of loosing a loved one for 500 years, he wouldn't even try to explain.

He cautiously reached out a hand and grasped her shoulder lightly, lovingly. It was warm and the over jacket was soaking wet.

His memory flashed back to the day he had saved her in the river. Why had she jumped?

Had she wanted to leave this life so badly at such a young age? She had been so happy for a while she was with him.

Had she really been that stressed because of what his stupid half brother had done to her? Or was there more?

He looked at the frail girl lovingly, hoping he could mend the heart he had promised himself he would repair over 500 years ago.

He saw her face rise slightly to meet his eyes and he could smell salt. She was crying and her tears mixed with the rain water and mingled slightly before dripping off of her face.

He couldn't stand it when she was sad—when she was crying. It was too much for him. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss.

He saw her eyes widen slightly as his closed. He relished her taste, her scent so close to him. So real.

So wonderful.

She was wonderful. He had missed her so much.

He wouldn't even let himself think about how much he missed her while she was gone, because it had hurt too much. Eventually he had let his scarred heart freeze and had watched himself from the side lines going through each day without her.

He had trouble dealing with life if she wasn't there. He needed her. That's all there was to it.

He the kiss was long and tender, lingering on their lips like a beautiful song. Their hearts took off and broke the clouds, bathed in the light of the sun.

He could feel the fire burning in him once again. The flame of love had been lit.

She felt so warm against his fingers. Her head was burning up. Almost abnormally hot, she became limp to his kiss.

He broke the kiss, opening his eyes he stared at her limp body. Her face was flushed and her pulse was slow.

She was too warm for a human. She needed to be dry…she needed to be inside.

--------------------

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the kiss on her lips. She melted into the kiss right away, enjoying the feeling of him against her.

Suddenly she realized the rain and the cold beating against her kimono. She noticed herself shivering and felt her body slowly give way.

She remembered Inuyasha and what had happened, remembered the abortion and how she had felt. The fact he wasn't there.

She wasn't ready yet! She wasn't ready to accept him back! She needed some explanations and she needed them now.

She felt her fatigue slip in and the temperature fall once more. She felt her eyes close and her legs collapse. Everything went dark and she felt herself slipping away.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being picked up before there was nothing left.

--------------------

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short….so I hope you like it anyway. It's a good set up for the next chapter. Please don't forget to R&R, okay? Thanks!

Kisses & hugs to everyone from author girl!!!

Elvenarcher516


	15. Time

Yay! Chapter 15 is up!

Yada yada yada disclaimer yada yada summary yada yada….

Soooooooooooo on with the story!

This chapter is labeled Time because it is a song chap with two different songs in it. The first is Sarah MacLauchlan's _Time_, and the other is Frou Frou's _It's Good To Be In Love_.

Time

--------------------

Last time:

She remembered Inuyasha and what had happened, remembered the abortion and _how_ she had felt. The fact he wasn't there.

She wasn't ready yet! She wasn't ready to accept him back! She needed some explanations and she needed them now.

She felt her fatigue slip in and the temperature fall once more. She felt her eyes close and her legs collapse. Everything went dark and she felt herself slipping away.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being picked up before there was nothing left.

--------------------

_Time here _

_All but means nothing_

_Just shadows that move across the wall_

_They keep me company_

_But they don't ask of me_

_They don't say nothing at all._

Kagome's eyes blinked in the dark. They adjusted quickly and the room came into focus. It was the middle of the night; the blinking clock on the wall told her so.

She could feel the soft fabric on her fingers and smiled at the dry silk. Her mind slowly wandered back to earlier that evening.

Shivering suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshomaru.

He wore a worried expression on his face and she could tell that he was still drenched. Why was she dry and he wasn't?

Her face lit up bright red. Why was she in DRY clothes while his were still WET? Had he changed her?

_And I need just a little more silence_

_And I need just a little more time_

She could feel the blush inching down her neck. As though he red her thoughts, he smiled. A glint in his eye made her shiver once more.

She looked into his eyes. They didn't hold any of the fire they had when she was in the feudal era. His eyes depicted sadness, distance, hesitation.

She felt her hand reach up to brush some of the hair away from his face that clung to it. She gave him a reassuring smile and told him to go change.

_You send your fears to me_

_Silently stalking me_

_Dragging me into your war_

_Would you give me no choice in this _

_I know you can't resist _

_Trying to reopen a sore_

He stood slowly and bowed to her before leaving the room. Kagome rolled back over to face the open blinds where the balcony was.

Her face was hidden in the shadow of the moon as she stared at the falling rain. Her temperature was up again and she had to recover. It was becoming imperative.

Kagome drifted off into a dreamless sleep; the pounding rain was her comfort. He was alive. She had found him.

Not only had she found him, but he still loved her! Still wanted to be with her, wanted her to want him above all else!

A smile spread on her face as she crept deeper into the depths of sleep.

_Leave me be I don't want to argue_

_I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

_And if I agree well, it's just to appease you_

'_cause I don't remember_

_What we're fighting for_

Sesshomaru stood groggily by the bed. He had gotten to her, reached her finally. Why didn't he feel any better?

What was nagging at him so that he couldn't let go of the past 500 years? Maybe it was just that; the number. 500 was a BIG number. She had been gone for so long.

It wasn't all his fault either. The well simply hadn't allowed him to pass through. He kept telling himself that. He kept repeating over and over in his head that he was not at fault!

But… was it?

_You see love_

_A tight thorny thread that you spin in a circle of gold_

_You have me to hold me_

_A token for all to see_

_Captured to be yours alone_

Kagome's eyes opened once again. Sesshomaru was standing over her bed once more. He was staring intently at her as though he expected her to spew icicles any moment. (I don't know why icicles…but….okay then.)

His expression was as cold as it had been on the day they had first met; when Inuyasha was still protecting her.

Oh, that's right. Inuyasha. What had he done after she left?

She asked.

_And I need just a little more silence_

_And I need just a little more time_

Sesshomaru felt badly as he explained what had happened to the stupid hanyou. Her eyes grew wide and tears filled them. He had hurt her…again.

That was the last thing he had meant to do. Why couldn't he do something right? Why couldn't he please her?

His mind wandered to a choppy conversation they had when she had barely woken up. They had talked about the carnival. A large circus called Cirque Du Soleil (btw, that's not mine either. It's trademarked by the cirque du soleil people, so don't try to get me. I DISCLAIM IT!)

He had heard of it before, but never actually seen it. She said she had seen a show and that it was fantastic. Everything was so amazing she could barely believe it when it was over.

He smiled to himself as he walked out of her room without noticing she had woken up. He would get tickets. The best seats. Cirque Du Soleil was in town in three days. She would go with him.

_Courage to pull away_

_There will be hell to pay_

_Deeply…(I don't know what this is.)_

Kagome slowly gained her strength. She ate slowly, but adequately. The punishment for not eating was not seeing Sesshomaru. She would eat.

Her mother stopped by daily to check up on her daughter's health and happiness. Kagome slowly remembered what it felt like to be happy. Her novel was selling wonderfully and everyone wanted an autograph from the famous couple.

Teenage boys were lining up to see her but were quickly rebuked when they saw the strong lord accompanying her.

After finding out what had happened to Inuyasha, Kagome had been sorry for him for a while. But didn't he really deserve it? I mean, come ON people! He RAPED HER!

What else?

_Leave me be _

_I don't want to argue_

_I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

_And if I agree well, it's just to appease you_

'_cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

They went to Cirque Du Soleil's O. This show revolves around water. People do gymnastics in the water, on wet bars, and on boats. The music takes your breath away almost as quickly as the acrobats do.

Kagome found her light; her will to go on living. Sesshomaru.

_Time here_

_All but means nothing_

_Just shadows that move across the wall_

_They keep me company _

_But they don't ask of me_

_They don't say nothing at all_

Kagome's heart welled with happiness as Sesshomaru grew happier as well. He smiled often and fought with her less. They were inseparable.

Whenever Kagome had a book signing, or Sesshomaru had a meeting they would accompany each other. Kagome was now on her third book.

Her second was the sequel to the first. Finding the man she loved and the happiness she had been searching so desperately for.

Her novels were titled fiction. No one would believe her if she labeled it non fiction. The stories of her falling through a time machine-like well to find a hanyou were too incredible for people to believe.

_So leave me be_

_I don't want to argue_

_I'd just get confused and I'd come all undone_

_And if I agree well, it's just to appease you_

'_cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

One day Kagome and Sesshomaru sat at a café. The conversation took a rather odd turn. Sesshomaru asked her if she would mind trying to go through the well. Coming back immediately of course.

She complied rather testily, but it was important to him, so she would. Kagome packed a small sack and jumped into the well.

Purple and blue light engulfed her and she found herself falling rapidly toward the ground. As she had years of practice, she turned herself right side up and landed with a slight thump. She was definitely in the feudal era.

Kagome climbed shakily up the well. It had been years since she had done this and her limbs hurt from the effort it took.

The forest was exactly as it had always been; dense and practically impassible. She walked a few steps before finding the sacred tree. There he was, on the tree.

He was still handsome. His blood was not fresh but it was not old either.

He was coated in it, as was the tree. She gasped at the sight. She ran to him, knowing she was too late to save him. Knowing she couldn't help him any more. He was dead. He was gone.

Tears raced each other down her pale cheeks.

_I don't know where to start_

_Say I'm tired or throw a party_

_These cucumber eyes_

_Are lying the more that I smile_

_Oh, about it._

Kagome held him for a moment. Just one moment. A hug. He must have been in so much pain. What had he done exactly to make Sesshomaru this angry? Her mind replayed the horrible night and she asked no more questions of motive.

He was dead and gone. A bush made a strange noise…someone was there behind it. They jumped out, their weapon pointed directly at her. She gasped as she realized that she had no weapon.

She found herself staring into the center of a golden staff. Her frightened face broke into a smile as she found herself in the arms of all of her long lost friends. She hadn't dared return because of Inuyasha, but she had missed them amply.

_And all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways_

_I don't like it._

_It's good to be in love_

_It really does suit you_

_Just like everything_

_I'm happy your in love_

'_cause every color_

_Goes where you do._

To Kagome, her friends arms felt like salvation long lost. The happiness she felt was hard to compare to finding Sesshomaru, but it was definitely a wonderful reunion.

They went to the village and Kagome found out that Kaede had died the year before. Kagome went to her grave and prayed for her.

The grave stood right next to her older sister's, who, by the way, was finally back in the ground.

Kagome's tears finally ran dry and she bid farewell to Kaede. The wind picked up and she could feel the old woman's reassuring aura flowing through the wind.

_I'm adoring you_

_It's all good_

_You're so beautiful_

_I'm black and blue all over_

_Your breaking my frou_

_How could you know what I'm saying_

_About it_

_When all of my clothes feel like somebody's old throwaways_

_I don't like it_

That evening was a feast. The townsfolk were more than happy to have her back and each brought a dish. Sango and Miroku were now together and were very happy.

They had only been together since the demise of Inuyasha a few days prior. Sango was still very shaky on the whole "relationship" thing, but she was quickly getting a hold of it.

Every eye widened in shock when she began speaking of a new love. No one expected her to be O.k. with Inuyasha's death. They all thought that she loved him no matter what.

She quickly realized that having told them she loved Sesshomaru was a bad idea. Every eye was on her, every comment about her. How could she be in love with the Lord of the Western Lands?

Kagome nervously ate her dinner.

_It's good to be in love_

_It really does suit you_

_I'm happy you're in love_

'_cause every color goes where you do_

By the end of dinner, the whole town could tell there was no convincing her otherwise; Kagome was madly in love with Sesshomaru.

Most of them drunk, the towns people all waddled back to their huts and the now slightly parted gang slunk off into the woods to make camp.

Sleeping at Kaede's old hut would be too hard for Kagome, besides they liked the feeling of adventure they got when they were traveling.

Shippou showed up after the dinner and greeted his foster mother with little more than a handshake. He was angry with her for leaving him for two years.

He quickly got over it when they talked at the campfire that night. He scooted closer to her every minute and was soon on her lap again.

They talked of old times. Mainly why Kagome had left.

Why hadn't they heard her screams that night? Why hadn't they come to her rescue? Those were Kagome's questions. What they wanted to know was why she had left without saying goodbye. What had happened between her and Inuyasha.

She told them everything after Shippou had fallen asleep.

_I feel so powerless… I_

_I've got to stop it somehow_

_Why's it happening_

_How's it happening_

_Without me_

They said that they had been sleeping soundly that night. They had heard nothing. Nothing had seemed wrong until the next day when they found Inuyasha badly injured and her gone.

Kagome said she had called out for help, called for them to come help. It was odd because they weren't very deep sleepers; they couldn't be in the wild. If something happened they had to be able to get away.

Kagome wondered what could have gone wrong. They all had stated that night that the food had tasted funny. They had tasted something in the food. She hadn't and Inuyasha hadn't complained, but the rest of the group had.

Maybe there was something funny in the water that Inuyasha and her were able to tolerate?

Maybe it had been his doing; maybe he had used something to put them to sleep. But he wasn't that smart, was he?

_Why's it happening_

_How's it happening_

_That he feels it without me?_

_It's good to be in love_

_It really does suit you_

_Just like everything_

_I'm happy your in love_

'_cause every color_

_Goes where you do_

Kagome decided not to go back to Sesshomaru in her present day. She decided to seek him out in the past. They would travel to his castle. Of course, he would be waiting, right?

The group took a week or so to travel to the Western Lands and made it with no injuries or demon battles. There were a few towns on the way and Miroku had to swindle his way into a mansion for them.

They finally reached the western border and cautiously stepped over it.

_Cause every color_

_Goes where you do_

_Goes where you do_

_I'm happy your in love_

Kagome walked as fast as she could. It wasn't the same as traveling on Inuyasha's back, but she was getting stronger this way. She told herself she had to be strong.

Kirara picked her up and carried her a ways before she stopped protesting and simply climbed on.

The traveling took a while but it was well worth it. She would make Sesshomaru happy and visit in the past. He would court her and they would live happily ever after.

_Happy you're in love_

Or so she thought.

_Happy you're in love_

Kagome walked to the gate. It swung open for her, the guards remembering her as the woman from two years before who had befriended their lord.

She walked through the gardens remembering the roses. Remembering what he had said. There were already over fifty rose bushes. One was in the midst of being planted as she walked through the grounds.

Kagome heard his voice at the end of the garden. She hurriedly followed the sound of his voice.

He was standing in the court yard with…what the HELL? Kagura?!?!

She could hear Kagura asking Sesshomaru if he had planted all of these flowers for her. Sesshomaru said nothing. Kagome's eyes widened.

He wouldn't…wouldn't lie to her!

He had planted those roses for Kagome, right? She pleaded silently with him.

He still didn't say anything. Kagura leaned in. She grabbed his hair forcefully. He didn't even flinch. She kissed him angrily.

"You love me, **_right_** Sesshy?"

He didn't move. Neither did she. And Kagome was rooted to the spot.

She decided at that moment that she had seen enough. He was going to say yes and she couldn't bare it. Had he loved her in the first place?

Those flowers weren't for her but for Kagura! Of all the dirty tricks!

She was going home. Not to Sesshomaru, to her mother. She would never talk to that ass again as long as she lived…

…not without a good reason, anyway.

_Happy you're in love_

--------------------

A/N: so I want to know what you think!

What a plot twist, huh? I wasn't even expecting it! It just kinda happened as I remembered saying that he had dated Kagura!

Yay! A way to keep the story going! This may end up long yet!

Please, please, please read and review. R&R people! It fuels my desire to keep on writing!

I love to write, and I love to get reviews. I don't feel that my story is as good if people don't review because I don't get feedback!

Oh, and this answers many questions on why they didn't hear when she was screaming at the rape scene.

They were drugged by Inuyasha. I don't know how he came up with it, but let's pretend he was that smart. Ok? Good.

Now, it's almost one in the morning and author girl is tired. I'll write more tomorrow.

I'm in Cali. I have nothing to do, so you can expect a few more chapters in the next five days.

Happy thanks giving people!

Elvenarcher516


	16. Fear

Here is chapter 16. Sorry for the long wait! I went through at least three drafts to perfect this. I hope it is suitable! Let me know what you think in the end by way of R&R!

The disclaimer and summary are the same as always! If you haven't read the first chapters then there's no reason to get mad at me because I have them in the first few chapters! I don't feel it is necessary to write the disclaimer in every chapter because it gets boring! The summary…if you read this story, you should KNOW what the story is about!

--------------------

Last time:

Kagome walked to the gate. It swung open for her, the guards remembering her as the woman from two years before who had befriended their lord.

She walked through the gardens remembering the roses. Remembering what he had said. There were already over fifty rose bushes. One was in the midst of being planted as she walked through the grounds.

Kagome heard his voice at the end of the garden. She hurriedly followed the sound of his voice.

He was standing in the courtyard with…what the HELL? Kagura?!?!

She could hear Kagura asking Sesshomaru if he had planted all of these flowers for her. Sesshomaru said nothing. Kagome's eyes widened.

He wouldn't…wouldn't lie to her!

He had planted those roses for Kagome, right? She pleaded silently with him.

He still didn't say anything. Kagura leaned in. She grabbed his hair forcefully. He didn't even flinch. She kissed him angrily.

"You love me, **_right_** Sesshy?"

He didn't move. Neither did she. And Kagome was rooted to the spot.

She decided at that moment that she had seen enough. He was going to say yes and she couldn't bare it. Had he loved her in the first place?

Those flowers weren't for her but for Kagura! Of all the dirty tricks!

She was going home. Not to Sesshomaru, to her mother. She would never talk to that ass again as long as she lived…

…not without a good reason, anyway.

--------------------

Kagome was shaking from the cold and the anger as she ran back towards the well. It hadn't been her that he had loved this whole time, it had been Kagura! Why hadn't she seen it before? What did he see in her when they looked into each other's eyes?

Did Sesshomaru see Kagome or was he really seeing Kagura? The aching in her heart was slowly spreading throughout her whole body like a disease; the green sickness covering her, engulfing her.

Kagome fell as she ran, tripping and crying, the unwelcome tears blurring her vision. Suddenly she ran into someone familiar. She couldn't see this person…thing, but her body recognized the feel.

She ran and ran and eventually hit something she recognized and fell over. Her knees were throbbing, scraped and bloody. They were no worse off than her hands, though.

She could feel her blood slowly dripping out of her wounds as this new figure picked her up gently and put her on her feet. She tried to rid herself of those tears, but the only thing that happened was a deep red smudge on her cheek.

Clawed fingers whipped the tears from her eyes. The gesture was gentle, almost sorrowful. Kagome could smell regret on this persons hands. Could smell the eagerness to please.

When she looked up at this new figure, the first thing she could see was the red kimono. Red kimono with darker red along the sleeves, and white. She saw white from many different places.

The white came from the head of this person, flowing down over his shoulders onto the red haori. She also saw some white under the haori, peeking out, barely visible.

Yes, this was someone she had known well at one point in her life.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized who this person was. She turned to flee, but strong hands grasped her wrist. She tripped on a root as she tried to escape him and ended up with scraped, dirty, bloody cuts on her elbows.

Kagome's tears came back with a flame. They would not abate so easily this time. She was in trouble. She cried out for someone to help her, to get him off of her, but he would not let go of her arm; no one came to help.

--------------------

Sesshomaru growled angrily at Kagura. She wouldn't get a hint! She was so irritating! He couldn't take her any more! "No, Kagura! I don't love you any more. I despise you! You are a sickening creature who only knows how to use others! Leave me alone. Never return to the western lands!"

Kagura left with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't care; he would not be ruled by anyone. Only Kagome could have his heart, and only she wouldn't abuse it.

Suddenly he got a whiff of something…familiar. Something he hadn't smelled so freshly in years. Kagome had been near. Kagome was in the castle! He rushed to the guards and asked whom they had allowed into the castle.

They told him that the woman they had seen years before had come to them requesting entrance to the castle. Since she had won him over, they had simply let her in; no questions asked.

When she ran out of the gates crying they had not hindered her, they supposed that she had seen their lord with a new love interest. They had not been at a place where they would stop her.

Then he smelled an other scent, a sickening scent; the scent of blood. Kagome's blood.

He rushed off into the forest without a word to the guards who simply closed the gate behind him. Sesshomaru could smell her. She was not too far away.

He stopped dead in his tracks. There were droplets of blood on the ground. She had been running… she fell. A shrill scream echoed through the dense forest. It was Kagome's scream.

Sesshomaru's blood ran cold. She was screaming…something was wrong! He dashed off to the place that the sound originated; the pitch still rung painfully in his ears.

--------------------

"I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes opened. The tears fell in wild streams down her face.

"Wh…what d..did you say?"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, Kagome."

The calm voice was deeper than it had been when she had last encountered him. It was more controlled, more…more mature. She felt her muscles relax a bit but the tears continued to stream down her face.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. "He's coming. What did you DO **WENCH!?" **

His yelling voice frightened her now more than it ever had in the time she had known him. She didn't know him any more.

In a flash, elongated claws bit down painfully on her throat. Kagome made a struggled scream. Why had it come to this?! Why couldn't he just have gotten over it?

"Inu…Yasha…I can't b…breathe..."

His hold tightened. Kagome could feel her airways being slowly crushed, caving in from the force of his anger.

"But…you had…K..Kikyou! W…why hurt me?"

His hold tightened even more around her neck. His eyes were burning red and the anger resonated from him. "Kikyou went to hell without me! There was ONLY YOU!"

Kagome could feel herself slipping away; she could no longer talk and could no longer breathe. Her head pounded from the force on it. The darkness began to take over her.

She felt the hand release her neck as blood trickled out of the fresh wounds. Why had he let go? She was almost dead. She heard a crashing sound and angry screams, felt…water rushing down her body before everything went black.

--------------------

A/N: So? What did you think? That's all you get! Is she dead from loss of blood?

Well PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think! I really would love to know! R&R!


	17. A Reign of Blood

Here's chapter 17. This one should be good.

Summary and disclaimer are the same as always.

Let's begin!

I'm really sorry; this is going to be an incredibly short chapter. I'm REALLY tired…but I NEED to finish it tonight.

I'll update sooner because this is shorter! I'm sorry!

--------------------

Last time:

His hold tightened even more around her neck. His eyes were burning red and the anger resonated from him. "Kikyou went to hell without me! There was ONLY YOU!"

Kagome could feel herself slipping away; she could no longer talk and could no longer breathe. Her head pounded from the force on it. The darkness began to take over her.

She felt the hand release her neck as blood trickled out of the fresh wounds. Why had he let go? She was almost dead. She heard a crashing sound and angry screams, felt…water rushing down her body before everything went black.

--------------------

Kagome felt like she was floating in this watery substance. There were waves that endlessly rocked her back and forth. She began feeling slightly sea sick as she opened her eyes to look at this water.

What she saw instead of water was…blood. Lots and lots of blood. The blood coated everything; the trees, the grass. Everything was dripping with crimson red blood.

Something red and mangled lay on the ground. Kagome could smell the sickening scent. It covered everything.

The whole scene was oddly crystallized, like a ruby. Nothing made sense, her mind reached to grasp what had happened, but the dense fog in her head had not cleared.

She gazed at the figure standing in front of her with blood stained clothes. At one point those clothes had been white. So had the long, silky looking hair. No longer was there any white in sight.

Kagome's confusion slowly drew to the conclusion that it should be dread and disgust she was feeling.

Her first thought was to run to him and hide in his arms, to avert her eyes from this sickening sight when suddenly an image of Kagura ran through her mind.

He had been kissing her; she kissed him… they had kissed! They were together!

Kagome opened her mouth to inquire as to what had happened in the clearing, but her heart got to her throat before her brain did.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KAGURA?! WHY WAS SHE KISSING YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER? THOSE ROSES AREN'T FOR ME AT ALL! THOSE ARE FOR HER! THAT BITCH! THOSE ROSES WERE ALL PLANTED FOR KAGURA, WEREN'T THEY?!"

She could see him react visibly to the force of her anger. He had never seen her this angry. Even when he had originally stated that he would kill Inuyasha and she had been angered, she was nowhere near as angry as she was now.

He couldn't get a hold of himself to answer her before she fell face first into the blood and gore. He sighed. This slightly reminded him of the time they had met.

He walked over to Kagome and wrapped her in his arms. He turned gracefully and began to walk toward the edge of the clearing. He would nurse her back to health again, and hopefully win her heart again.

--------------------

In present day Japan, the entire city of Tokyo paused for exactly two seconds. Sesshomaru noticed the change. Everything stopped, noises and all.

In the blink of an eye, things were back to normal, and people carried on as if nothing had happened.

--------------------

A/N: I know it's really short! Once again, I apologize! I'm so sorry, but I haven't gotten any sleep in weeks!!! -bows-

So please review on this teeny tiny chapter and let me know when you want the next one!!!!!!

Oh, and by the way, what do you think that change in present day happened to be? -raises eyebrow- I hope you find this an intriguing cliffie!

Elvenarcher516


	18. Lemons, finally!

Okay, I finally decided to put up chapter 18. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer and summary are the same as always…. --

--------------------

I was asked by many people if Inuyasha was already dead…answer is….probably..but I forgot. So therefore, I say he wasn't and Sesshomaru killed him now.

Um, I think you guys were thinking about the time where Sesshy told Kags that he had killed his brother? Well, this is when it happened…but it was for a different reason the time before?

Needless to say, by seeing him with Kagura, Kagome changed the past. So that's why Inu was still alive.

An other hugely asked question was why Inu got so angry from being so sorry beforehand. Here's the reason!

Inuyasha was angry at Kagome for leaving him alone for two years. Kikyou left him to go to hell and stuff, and Kagome left him too. He was really angry at her, but only realized it when she brought up the sore subject.

Umm, I think that was all the questions asked? So if not send me an email and I'll try to get a reply to it up on the next chapter.

Thanks! Here's the story!

--------------------

Last time:

He couldn't get a hold of himself to answer her before she fell face first into the blood and gore. He sighed. This slightly reminded him of the time they had met.

He walked over to Kagome and wrapped her in his arms. He turned gracefully and began to walk toward the edge of the clearing. He would nurse her back to health again, and hopefully win her heart again.

--------------------

In present day Japan, the entire city of Tokyo paused for exactly two seconds. Sesshomaru noticed the change. Everything stopped, noises and all.

In the blink of an eye, things were back to normal, and people carried on as if nothing had happened.

--------------------

There was darkness. Crimson red was swirling in and out of her vision. She could see just red and black. The colors seemed to be forming something… She couldn't quite make out the image though.

The swirling colors and the confusion she felt were one and the same. The red started to take over the black. It was dripping down her vision like the blood…

Blood…

She was being covered in blood, bathed in it. The blood wouldn't go away, it was all over her. She felt herself drowning in this horrid redness, being pulled farther and farther away from herself.

What felt like a ripping sensation sent her tumbling downward. She was falling, and there was no floor. The gruesome blood made an ocean of death that completely surrounded her, engulfed her.

Suddenly a hand reached through the darkness, the redness. It grabbed onto her and held her tight. She screamed, not knowing exactly whose hand this was.

The hand pulled her harshly upward and Kagome could feel all of the blood around her begin to drip off of her and sink lower.

Kagome gasped for breath and…

--------------------

Kagome woke up with a frightened cry. She felt a hand wrapped around her wrist and an arm wrapped around her waist. She struggled for a second before opening her eyes to look at the person that held her captive.

She stopped struggling immediately and felt her eyes narrow towards this person. Why did he feel closer than normal? Why did he feel like this was different?

She looked down at herself and found herself naked with at least five maids around her looking shocked.

She was now only partly covered in blood, and seeing the bloody rags in their hands, she figured that they had been trying to get it off of her.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that he was covered in blood, head to toe. He had his Shirt and armor off and her bare chest was pressed against his.

He was looking at her eyes though, nothing else. His gaze did not stray from her eyes.

"Why are you holding me like this, Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

The maids gasped at her informality. They were not the same maids that had been at the castle as when she had been there two years ago.

They still hadn't heard her nick-name for him…

"You were struggling in your sleep and they could not continue to clean you. As I was about to bathe I heard that you were having a bad dream, so I came to see if I could help.

I did not mean to startle you." He said as though that was not a great feat.

The maids were speechless. They had no idea that was why their lord was there. When they had experienced his relationship with Kagura.

That seemed to be the only time he ever talked nicely to anyone, and his voice around her had still been full of venom and ice.

They gaped at him as he did not release the naked girl, and she did not even struggle. They just stared at each other for a while.

"Why save me when you have Kagura? Obviously I wasn't that important to you. I mean, if you can go out with Kagura, you can go with anyone!" She shot angrily at him.

She saw his eyes widen momentarily and then the saddest look came across his face and he looked toward the wall.

Maybe he had fallen in love with Kagura? Maybe all the time in the future he just wanted her back because Kagura was gone?

She had to know for herself, this guesswork was driving her insane!

She waited for an answer that was a long time in the formation of. Finally he looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I did 'go out' with her because you were gone for two years, but it is not because I wanted to. The reason was that I was trying to get over you, but it didn't happen. She had kissed me against my will because she was trying to get me back.

I hate that woman with every fiber of my being. She is a menace and an annoyance. She wanted to control me and I was not willing to let her do so.

I still love you, Kagome. There is no one else for me, as I have found out. Do you see my garden of roses? Those roses were all planted in your memory.

I put in those roses because I still love you, and I cannot get over you! You will not leave me, not in my sleep, not when I'm awake. You are always there.

Please don't be angry with me, sweet Kagome. Please don't make me miss you like that again!"

With this last plea, Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. The maids looked no less shocked than before. None of them had seen him so passionate, so nice, so… in love.

Without a second thought, Kagome felt herself burry her head in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms wrap around her.

Kagome could not tell if he was telling the truth about still loving her. She tried something she hadn't needed in a long while. She reached her aura out to touch his lightly.

The warm aura she was met with gave her no room to disbelieve. He still loved her. She felt a wave of relief wash over her like warm water.

Their auras danced around each other and played happily.

Sesshomaru asked that the maids leave them and let them have their peace. Kagome blushed slightly, but did not object.

Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek. It was time for BOTH of them to bathe.

Since Kagome was already naked, she walked quickly into the hot spring. She waded into the cloudy water and smiled at him.

Her blush only deepened as she watched Sesshomaru begin to untie his Kimono pants. (Please…word for those?)

He let the blood-soaked material fall to the floor and turned to her. He was holding back laughter and a slight embarrassment as he saw her face turn all shades of red.

She couldn't turn her eyes from him though. She watched as he walked over toward the spring.

His tail was still over his shoulder and it was almost brown from the dried blood on it.

--------------------

Sesshomaru let himself slowly walk into the water, giving her a chance to stair at him. He wanted her so badly, but at least wanted her to know what she would be up against…literally.

Every step he took closer to her, he could feel his blood pumping lower and lower in his body. He blushed as his penis stood up, and her blush deepened.

It was now VERY evident to her that he really wanted her, needed her.

However long 2 years felt, 500 years was longer, and she would not leave him and make him wait those 500 years for her again.

She stood fixed to the spot as he drew closer, more and more of his body being submerged into the cloudy water.

She could feel her breasts, now much larger than before, beginning to perk at his close proximity…and the fact that he was nude.

Finally he reached her frozen form and growled deeply, huskily in his chest. He wanted her so badly, but he did not want to startle the girl again.

He could see how much she wanted him as well by the way her nipples stuck out and the way her scent spiked, but he still wanted to be sure.

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She reached her hand up and tangled her long fingers in his hair. She was as amazing as ever.

Every second he was near her, his demonic needs got greater. He wanted her. He wanted her as his, his to mark, his to touch, his to have for the rest of eternity.

--------------------

She could feel his need growing as the kiss grew more passionate, more demanding. She didn't mind. She was nothing but a wreck without him.

He suddenly stopped. She moaned softly as he pulled away from her, the heat retreating, her hormones raging.

He smiled at her and told her that he would not do anything to her she was uncomfortable with. If she felt uncomfortable, to tell him and he would stop.

By way of response, Kagome grabbed one of his perfect hands and placed it on her left breast.

"You can feel my heart beet, right, Sesshomaru?" she asked, her breathing still slightly stressed.

He nodded and a slight blush spread across his white complexion.

"Then you can sense that I'm not frightened? I want this, Sesshomaru. I want YOU. Nothing else would make me happier than being with you."

He smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He got out of the spring nonetheless and walked over to a small corner that was stone. He picked up a small towel that was left there by the maids.

He turned back to her and asked her if she happened to have any of that sweet smelling stuff she had the last time.

She smiled and was about to get out to search for the bag when she realized that she had left it at the gate when she had fled.

(okay, just bare with me, I want this to work out. I know this isn't how it happened and she didn't have a bag, but PLEASE just pretend like she did, and dropped it or something! That's the only way this will work…they didn't have soap back then!!!)

Sesshomaru smiled and picked up a slightly blood stained yellow backpack and she grinned sheepishly at him. Yes, that was it.

She pulled out the soap and shampoo and poured some of the substance on the small towel he had pulled out.

She quickly lathered the soap and washed her body and hair. She helped him with his own body and hair, not without a deep red blush, but soon they were both clean.

He dunked under the water and came up without any soap on his gorgeous body.

--------------------

Kagome felt herself reaching toward him. She ran her fingers down his chest and perfect abs. He was so muscular. (DROOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

He stood there and relished the attention that his body was getting from her. He watched her fingers wander tentatively over his body. He was so happy to have her.

He gasped in surprise as she placed butterfly kisses along his collar bone. He could feel himself harden again and laughed huskily as he heard her gasp.

--------------------

She could feel him pressing against her. She felt a searing heat run through her stomach and to her groin. She was excited; she had waited so long for this.

She could feel him throbbing as he pressed closer to her. With one finger he traced her breasts while he kissed her passionately. The other hand was busy holding her up.

Her knees were weak and she could feel them tremble with the effort of keeping her up.

She leaned into him, loving the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" He questioned, hoping that her reply would be the same.

"Of course. I wanted to save myself for you before, but… well, Inuyasha made that rather impossible."

A bit of sorrow flashed through her eyes before he could see none of it again. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately, letting the kiss linger.

He asked if she was ready, and if she knew it would probably hurt. She nodded and prepared herself for the push in.

As he pushed into her, she took note that it didn't hurt even half as badly as the time before had.

She let out a low moan before he paused and asked if she minded if he went on. She didn't mind at all.

He let himself slip completely into her. She moaned in ecstasy. He even let out a deep moan that sent chills down her back.

He could barely contain himself, but he didn't want to hurt her. He would go slowly with her. If he made her re-live the rape, she would never want to do this again.

Kagome felt him pumping faster within her and felt wondrous pleasure this time. It was nothing like the rape. It was nothing at all like it.

This felt good. She began moving to match his pace, trying to feel even more of this sensation.

She could hear his breathing deepen, and felt himself try to control himself. She didn't want him to hold anything back from her. She wanted all of him all at once.

She decided to try and be so irresistible that he would HAVE to go all out. She raked her fingers down his back and felt him shiver with pleasure.

She nibbled at his neck and ear and could tell that it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back.

She took one of his hands and ran it from her cheek, down her neck, along her perfect breasts, and left his hand there.

He was almost to his breaking point. He could barely stand this torture any more. He pressed into her harder, faster. He could not hold back.

He felt himself let go. He let his emotions loose and his needs rampant. He pressed into her with a fire unlike anything he had felt before.

He had dreamt of having sex with her, but this, this was beyond his wildest imagination.

She was moaning and pressing into him with almost as much need as he was.

Instinctively he ran his fangs down her neck, barely touching the surface of her skin.

He felt her shiver, but her aura held no fear. She truly believed he would not hurt her.

He tried to get his voice to work.

"Kagome……May I………may i….?" He pleaded with her.

She nodded.

"You too………." He began, hoping this would reassure her.

She nodded, seeming a bit unsure.

"You too……same….uuh….same time…." He could barely get the sentence out.

She simply nodded and he placed his fangs on her throat. She uneasily did the same, and they bit down.

He broke her flesh instantly and heard her gasp momentarily before her teeth also brook the surface of his skin.

He climaxed and released his seed into her. Their climaxes were not that far apart and the moment they had finished, they looked into each other's eyes.

--------------------

Kagome gasped slightly as she looked at his neck. It was glowing blue. She noticed that her wound was glowing as well.

He leaned down to lap up the blood and kiss her fresh wound.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she didn't mind so much. Her first time having consensual sex was well worth it. She was very content.

She loved him. She was sure of that. She never wanted to leave him for any reason, she was quickly getting the feeling that she would never have to.

--------------------

A/N: well, there you have it! This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life! W00T!!

So please let me know what you think by way of R&R, and I'll probably take a break from this story for a couple of weeks. I'm now writing three at once, so I'm going to be writing those next.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!

Elvenarcher516


	19. Feelings

Here is chapter 19, finally! Right? I'm sorry it has taken so long…and I can't promise that the next chapter won't take as long…But for now, here is chapter 19. Please enjoy it. I will try to make this one as long as possible.

My disclaimer and summary have not changed because it is the same story.

--------------------

Last time:

Kagome gasped slightly as she looked at his neck. It was glowing blue. She noticed that her wound was glowing as well.

He leaned down to lap up the blood and kiss her fresh wound.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she didn't mind so much. Her first time having consensual sex was well worth it. She was very content.

She loved him. She was sure of that. She never wanted to leave him for any reason, and she was quickly getting the feeling that she would never have to.

--------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to greet the rays of light that penetrated the would-be dark room. She hadn't remembered moving back into her room… Maybe Sesshomaru had moved her.

She rolled over, intending to cuddle deeper into the warm recesses of her covers, but made a startled yelp as she found herself face to face with the lord of the western lands.

His stunning amber eyes were on her and she felt a warm shiver run down her spine at the intensity of his stare. Her face lit up momentarily with a crimson red blush at her realization of her yearning for him.

Her body awoke from sleep at that moment and she felt goose bumps rising on her flesh as another shiver made it's way down her back.

--------------------

Sesshomaru grinned at her state. It was truly comical. No matter what, she never seemed to change. He liked that.

He brushed a few stray strands of gleaming ebony hair out of her face. After the two years of absence from him, he realized that waking up like this every morning for the rest of his life would make him a very happy demon.

Sesshomaru glanced quickly at the bite mark on her neck. It was deep and swollen, but still glowed blue. She had accepted him as her mate for life. He smiled and grimaced at the same time.

He was glad she accepted him, but the hardships that lie ahead of them was something that was hard for him to think about. All he knew was that he would be there for her if she ever needed him again.

--------------------

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while, loving the idea of her being right next to him. He loved the idea of staying with her.

Kagome watched him with a playful glint in her molten chocolate colored eyes. She could see how he watched her and she wanted to see if she could get him to play.

She had noticed when she woke up that all she had on was a long shirt she had brought with her. She stood up and stretched, revealing a portion of her perfect ass.

"I'm hungry, Sesshomaru," she complained lightheartedly. He smiled at her, he hadn't even heard what she had said.

Kagome turned and reached a hand up to scratch her head, revealing a delicate, creamy hip. He was now hungry as well.

She could see as the light bed sheets tented a bit and smiled. The neckline of the shirt was very wide for her shoulders and when she put her hand down a portion of the shirt slipped off of her gleaming porcelain shoulder.

He could see the beginning of the soft curve of her breast from the way the shirt fell. He could see the soft skin and his head filled with thoughts of running his fingers over the skin sensually.

Kagome's hair was slightly disheveled and hung down past her shoulders in random strands. This look of splendor dawned on him as being rare and magnificent.

As he reached out a hand to pull her into him, he thought, 'She would make a beautiful bride'.

--------------------

Kagome pulled the blinds closed, but still a little light seeped under the midnight blue silk curtains. When she lived in the future, she had loved to do this. Somehow it calmed and entranced her.

She walked over to pull something else out of her bag as ghostly light filtered in from under the curtains.

Kagome selected some incense and a small circular stand. She put the incense on the stand and placed it right in the center of the window on the floor.

Lighting the incense, Kagome rose to her feet. She waited impatiently for a time, not moving until she saw it.

The wisps of smoke came off to form a dense fog-like effect as the light from the windows reflected off of the sweet smelling smoke.

She watched quietly as the smoke danced gracefully through the air in small tendrils of pearl essence.

Kagome reached out a long finger and spun it, smiling slightly as the smoke moved around her finger in a small vortex.

She could feel as Sesshomaru's aura reached out from behind her questioningly. She turned slowly and patted the spot next to her.

Even for a demon, it must be hard to grasp the beauty of smoke in a dark room when you cannot see it shimmering with light.

Sesshomaru got up slowly, so as not to disturb the smoke too much and sat next to her. The moment he sat down, he saw the ordinary grey smoke light up so it looked like THAT was what made the room look so beautiful.

Then he turned his attention to Kagome and saw that the scented smoke made something of a halo above her head. He smiled one of his rare smiles at the sight of it.

She really was his angel.

--------------------

Kagome glanced at him and grinned happily, the smoke danced and played with a few silver strands of his hair. That was what it reminded her of in the first place; his gorgeous hair.

The beauty and gracefulness of the floating tendrils made her think of him; calm and collected, serious and stubborn, content and fiery.

If you blew, the smoke flew quickly across the room, but hardly ever broke from it's original form. He was like that. He was always on target. Always wonderful.

Kagome loved him more than almost anything, more than even life itself. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked.

If he didn't want her anymore, she would put on a strong face for his sake, but cry herself to sleep every night.

Kagome knew that even if she told him that 'if you want me to I'll leave right now and I won't bother you anymore' that wasn't true, she could never leave.

She loved him so much that she would even take a bullet for him.

She would live the rest of the days as his concubine if he did not accept her as his wife. If accepted, she would be the lady of the western lands, proud in title and in life's blessings.

Kagome jumped slightly as she felt Sesshomaru's hand in her hair. It felt so good. Her one off-switch. She was going to fall asleep…

As Kagome reveled in the feel of his fingers entwined in her hair, she promised herself that she would be near him for the rest of her life, however long that would be.

She glanced at her lord and smiled happily. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and could feel his strong, masculine arms wrap lovingly around her.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head in his lap before falling asleep to the wonderful sounds of morning, and the feel of the man she loved near her.

--------------------

The days flew by in a whirlwind of technicolor. Their happiness grew in leaps and bounds. They got to know each other intricately. They spent their days enjoying the company of the other and their nights in each other's arms.

Kagome had never loved anyone this much before. She felt so close to him and so in love with him. Nothing could tear apart the happiness they had created.

Finally, they had been together for three and a half months, and in that time period, Sesshomaru had planted at least five hundred more roses.

When he asked what her favorite flower was, she stated "I have two." He cocked his head at her, wondering what she could be so interested in.

"My two favorite flowers," she started, "are purple Irises, and Stargazer Lilies". Since then, Sesshomaru had broken down a part of the wall of the castle and expanded to have an entire garden made for her.

Irises of all colors were planted there, as were Lilies. She spent most of her time in that garden when he was away. The flowers reminded her of her love for him.

She would sit silently watching the flowers for hours and hours. There was a stream running through her garden, and a large, three tiered waterfall that they built the wall around.

A smooth stone sat directly on top of the waterfall, overlooking the rest of the western lands. Kagome had long ago taken up the ancient Japanese custom of wearing Kimonos.

The use of makeup went out the window, and she refused to let anyone do her hair. Once a week, or on special occasions she would return to the future to style her hair.

Kagome had changed. Not only by way of the heart. Yes, she was much happier now then she had ever been before, but physically she had changed as well.

Her hair had grown long and had turned the same pearly silver that Sesshomaru had. Her nails grew from normal to deadly. She had gained powers beyond her own understanding.

Her eyes turned from a dark chocolate brown to a lilac violet. Crimson markings adorned her face and arms. Her hips, too, were home to two small curved markings.

Her speed had gone up by hundreds of percent, she could run much faster than Inuyasha now. Her hearing could outwit even the most practiced of demons, and her sense of smell was so fine-tuned that she never needed to ask for assistance on finding any water or food supply again.

She had also become strong. She could cut down a tree with one clawed finger, no matter how tall or wide it was. She had cat-like reflexes.

Even a tail had grown in a matter of time. It was also the same silver that her hair was, but it only went down to her feet, so she didn't need to wear it over her shoulders.

Her rustic beauty of before had also amplified hundredfold. She was different in body and looks, but her mind remained the same. Her mind was really what Sesshomaru loved about her.

--------------------

The first time Kagome had returned to the past and looked so healthy, and so different) her mother broke down in tears. She had asked whether her mother had given her finished book to an editor, but she said she had been far too busy.

The reunion had been short and sweet. Sesshomaru had finally been able to travel in time with her, possibly because of the identical bite marks that were now only shaped as crescent moons on their necks.

When asked what these strange marks were, Kagome didn't really know how to answer. She turned red and began babbling as though she was trying to ask someone out she knew didn't like her.

Sesshomaru, of course, stepped forward gracefully and said that they were engagement marks. In his time, if one was engaged to a demon, as a demon, the mark of the demon to which one was engaged would appear upon one's neck once bitten by one's partner.

Kagome had almost fainted by this point in time, she didn't know how her mother would take the news. She didn't know how to take the news herself. She hadn't known that they were engaged.

She didn't really mind though.

Her mother surprised her. Hugs and congratulations were passed around and a nice dinner that night was served. Souta had come home a bit late, and once home he gave his sister a hug.

He had taken about five minutes to catch on to the fact that there was a new demon in their house. His arms flew into a defensive position the moment he saw the giant demon's hand raise.

He braced for impact, but only felt the soft hand pat him on the head before turning curtly and walking away.

--------------------

That evening was full of questions.

What had happened to Inuyasha? Was Kagome going to be visiting often? How would they disguise Sesshomaru if they did come back a lot?

Yes, Inuyasha was dead. He had been dead for a long time now. Yes, they'd visit often. Every week if they wanted. And Sesshomaru could magically hide his tail and markings if he could be loaned Kagome's father's old clothes when they came back.

The only requirement that they had was to be back on Christmas, and any other family holiday. (birthdays included).

Kagome smiled. Her family was coming along perfectly.

--------------------

At Christmas, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked up to the house with their friends, Koga and Ayame. Koga and Ayame had a pup now, and they were very happy with him.

A handsome wolf demon named Akihiko (Bright boy). He had hair the consistency of white sand and the color of a red rose. His cheeks were chubby and rosy.

His little tail barely poked out of his diaper and was also rose red. Already, the pup had a vivid and wonderful outlook on life.

--------------------

After supper, Koga and his family left. Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to stay and help out with the clean up. Presents had been exchanged and smiles had been tossed carelessly around the room.

After the dishes were done, the good-byes were said, and the cold night air had nipped at their skin, Kagome and Sesshomaru found their way to the well.

Kagome jumped in first, still beaming from the evenings events. Sesshomaru seemed a little distant. He kept looking at his clawed hands on their way back to the castle.

Once they reached the castle, Kagome grabbed one of his large hands in hers. She had one more surprise for him that evening, and this one was sure to bring a smile to her face.

Kagome led Sesshomaru to her garden and they sat next to each other on the flattened rock. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I still haven't given you YOUR gift, Sesshomaru" she smiled happily at his slightly surprised expression.

"Do you want it?" he nodded slightly, unsure if he should accept a gift from his Fiancé. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

His amber eyes widened and a second later he broke into a huge smile. She was in his arms in the blink of an eye, laughing and hugging him back.

"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant!"

--------------------

A/N: So what did you think? This took three days to write! I hope you all enjoyed it!!! I had a LOT of fun with this. It is one of my favorite descriptive chapters by far.

The thing with the smoke, I had paused momentarily in writing today and taken a shower. I am weird so I closed the blinds, turned off the lights, lit some candles and incense and made sure that even the blinds were covered by a big, blue blanket.

When I got out of the shower, I kinda stood there for a second. The smoke looked like fog on a gorgeous day in England… so I decided to put that into the story. Oh, and the way she feels for Sesshomaru is taken partially from the way I feel about my boyfriend. (I just wish he felt the same way).

This really was the most fun I've had writing in a LONG time, so thanks for getting me this far with your enthusiastic reviews! I love you all!

Elvenarcher516


	20. Child Trouble OO

Hey everyone…. I'm really sorry it has taken so long….

There was a funeral and then I was in Japan and I forgot to leave a message that I was leaving…

And then I came back…and so now I'm writing!!! .

Uh, this one is going to be a songfic called Every time we touch by Cascada.

Disclaimer and summary same as usual. If you haven't read the whole story, then please do…. ;

Okay so here's the story.

--------------------

Last time:

After the dishes were done, the good-byes were said, and the cold night air had nipped at their skin, Kagome and Sesshomaru found their way to the well.

Kagome jumped in first, still beaming from the evenings events. Sesshomaru seemed a little distant. He kept looking at his clawed hands on their way back to the castle.

Once they reached the castle, Kagome grabbed one of his large hands in hers. She had one more surprise for him that evening, and this one was sure to bring a smile to her face.

Kagome led Sesshomaru to her garden and they sat next to each other on the flattened rock. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I still haven't given you YOUR gift, Sesshomaru" she smiled happily at his slightly surprised expression.

"Do you want it?" he nodded slightly, unsure if he should accept a gift from his Fiancé. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

His amber eyes widened and a second later he broke into a huge smile. She was in his arms in the blink of an eye, laughing and hugging him back.

"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant!"

--------------------

Kagome awoke one morning before the sun. She was sweating and a tear trickled down her porcelain cheek the moment her azure eyes opened.

She rolled over, hoping to be lulled back to sleep by the feel of Sesshomaru's warmth, but she found herself at the edge of the bed. Trying her luck the other way only found an icy cold blanket that tangled itself around her small form.

She cracked open her chocolate brown eyes and winced as a beam of glistening light shone through the crack in the dark silk curtains.

Rolling back over so that she could see, Kagome surveyed the room to find a fire lit, the onsen door open, but no Sesshomaru.

A plate of fruit sat next to the bed awaiting her ravaging hunger. Kagome grinned toothily and grabbed for the plate of food. When she saw her clawed hand she smiled.

--------------------

Sesshomaru heard her stir in their room. He did not want to bother her, though. He wanted her to feel comfortable in her surroundings even without him there.

She would need to be able to protect their baby even when he was away on business. A no longer rare smile was plastered to his face. He had never been happier.

A pup was due in their family, finally. It had felt like, after Rin had left that the castle was eerily quiet. A small frown crossed his face. Yes. The castle had felt cold once the kids were gone.

Little feet in the hallway would be a nice change of pace for them. He would be more than happy to have a cute little pup to play with, to teach, to train. He would have the strongest pup in the land. He was sure of it.

--------------------

Kagome stared up at the ceiling as she ate happily. Her stomach had not grown fat yet but she was hungry all of the time.

After finishing her small feast of star fruit, grapefruit, grapes, strawberries and watermelon, she decided to bathe.

She stood up rather shakily, feeling a wave of nausea wash over her like a tidal wave. She grasped the bed sheets and held on as best she could until the feeling more or less passed over her.

She struggled her way to the bathroom and threw up.

'Dammit… I just ate all of that good food and now I have to eat again!' she thought angrily. 'Why can't I just fucking hold it **down **for once?!'

Kagome was fuming. It was so difficult to get sick every morning. She just didn't want to deal with it!

Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder she turned around to see shimmering golden eyes staring back at her with an air of sadness to them.

She let a single tear run down her very pale, almost colorless face. A fine, creamy thumb whipped away the lone tear and kissed her feathery soft cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his large muscular form. His arms in turn wrapped back around her. He pulled her close and whispered his love for her into her ear.

She closed her beautiful, dark-lashed lilac colored eyes and grasped him as tightly as she could.

--------------------

Sesshomaru felt badly for her. She was having a rough time with this pregnancy. It was not easy for her to deal with the fact that she couldn't be as strong as she wanted to be.

He knew that there was no way that he could possibly understand the vexing feeling she had, but it wasn't as though he was oblivious to feeling weaker than he would like to be.

He had decided when he had first marked her as his that he would always be there and take care of her, and she really needed him now.

He leaned down and asked her if she would like to take a bath. She nodded slightly and they made their way to the onsen.

After drinking a cold glass of water and placing the cup back on the tray outside of the onsen room, Kagome felt rather refreshed.

She wandered into the room only to find her beloved stripped down to the skin. His heated golden eyes were staring at the door, staring at her.

She smiled. It had been a long time since they had been able to take a bath together. She let her silk robe slide to the floor, revealing a slightly bulging tummy and large breasts with pert nipples.

He grinned largely at her and stepped out of the murky water. His penis was standing, seemingly staring at her beautiful body as well. She smiled and walked forward a few steps before realizing that he was also walking forward.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes alight with passion. He let a hand travel from her now rosy cheek down her blush-colored neck and down to one of her creamy breasts.

He let his fingers play with her hard nipple before he let his long fingers wander down to her stomach. He ran his fingers along the slightly stretched skin and looked into her happy eyes.

He knew that no matter how annoying morning sickness was, or how painful the birth would be that this child was worth it to her.

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered into her ear.

--------------------

Kagome shuttered as she felt his fingers roaming her body. His fingers slid sensually over her skin leaving scorching heat wherever his fingers met her.

Her already pert nipples perked even more as she felt his nails gliding over them. He let his thumb roll around her nipple before squeezing slightly and moving down to her stomach.

Sesshomaru patted her stomach lovingly and bent over. With a smile in his voice he asked her how she was doing with the baby.

She grinned mischievously before saying rather flatly "We are both cold" with a shiver to add to the effect.

When he quickly pulled back from her, she giggled slightly and moved to the shower. She ran the water over herself, washing her hair and body thoroughly before rinsing off.

After cleaning herself, she stepped into the cloudy water. Sesshomaru followed shortly after, his large, wet penis still standing at the ready.

Kagome submerged herself quickly in the almost choking heat of the onsen. Sesshomaru, however, waded in slowly, getting used to the temperature of the water before letting it swallow him.

As Kagome warmed up, the heat tinted her cheeks pink. She could feel the almost overbearing heat get trapped in her tied back hair and felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead.

She almost jumped when she felt something warm and hard pressed up against her back and a clawed hand reach it's way around her to wipe away the single bead of sweat.

"Are you warm enough yet, love?" he asked quizzically. "You seem very hot to me…" He let his voice trail off.

Kagome smiled slightly before turning to face him. She could feel him flush against her. They hadn't been like this in months and she missed the contact dearly.

She grinned toothily at him before reaching up with her strong arms to pull his head towards her.

She leaned into him and kissed him passionately. He leaned down to return the fiery kiss. He had missed her as well.

He just had so much work to do around the castle. There was Ah-un's meadow to restore and walls to be rebuilt, not to mention the redecorating that Kagome wanted done.

He let out a long breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. It was good to feel her against him again.

--------------------

Kagome ran her fingers through his thick, silky hair and let one of her slender legs slip between his, pressing into his hardened penis.

He moaned softly into her ear and pulled her even closer to him, letting his hands wander to her ass, pressing father into her, yearning for any kind of friction.

He wanted her badly, but the moment he felt the bulge in her belly pressed against his, he worried slightly. He stopped what he was doing to look down into her clear violet eyes questioningly.

She smiled and nodded. She was fine as long as she wasn't on the bottom. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the steamy pool.

He set her down by a pair of fluffy blue towels and they towel dried off. He placed an impatient hand on the small of her back and led her to the bedroom.

The comfortable bed looked as though it was just waiting for their arrival. It was turned down so that one corner showed the blood red and yellow sheet and cover.

The other side showed the midnight blue comforter. The pillows were stacked to the side of the bed leaving only 6 on the bed; two blue, two red, and two yellow.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed first. He draped his long, strong arms over her shoulders and wrapped his clawed fingers in her platinum hair.

Letting himself fall back onto the bed, he pulled her with him. She ended up straddling him, her bare thigh just below his penis.

Kagome leaned down and kissed the crescent moon on his forehead, then both of his crimson marked cheeks, then his lustrous mouth.

He had a smile stretched from ear to ear as she kissed him. Her body was moving in an alluring manner.

He wanted her so bad….

Kagome moved so that she was positioned directly over his penis, her wet opening just begging for him to enter.

And he did.

Kagome let out a loud moan as she felt him move into her. It felt good to feel his length pressing into her, being able to feel his entirety throbbing inside of her.

--------------------

A/N:

Tehe, I'm ending it there…. Flame me if you wish……

I'll continue this lemon next time if you waaaaaaaaaant me to!

w tehe

R&R please!


	21. Finishing the lemon

Here's chapter 21….I am really bummed about the amount of reviews I got for chapter 20… or actually, the lack there of… But I promised someone that if they got a new chapter up…I'd get a new chapter up…. **Sigh…** so here's my new chapter….

Disclaimer and summary are the same as usual.

--------------------

Last Time:

Sesshomaru sat on the bed first. He draped his long, strong arms over her shoulders and wrapped his clawed fingers in her platinum hair.

Letting himself fall back onto the bed, he pulled her with him. She ended up straddling him, her bare thigh just below his penis.

Kagome leaned down and kissed the crescent moon on his forehead, then both of his crimson marked cheeks, then his lustrous mouth.

He had a smile stretched from ear to ear as she kissed him. Her body was moving in an alluring manner.

He wanted her so bad….

Kagome moved so that she was positioned directly over his penis, her wet opening just begging for him to enter.

And he did.

Kagome let out a loud moan as she felt him move into her. It felt good to feel his length pressing into her, being able to feel his entirety throbbing inside of her.

--------------------

Kagome felt her head spinning. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face and back as well as Sesshomaru's smooth, muscular chest.

She glided her soft, velvety tongue along his chest and over one of his nipples. He pressed into her jerkily, gasping for breath as the motion tweaked something inside of him.

She ran one of her long, slender fingers along his jaw bone and down his neck. She would have him tonight.

She let out a high pitched, breathy moan as he hit a sweet spot in her and she, in response, tweaked his nipple with her thumb.

His hands that were once upon the small of her back moved up to her own nipples, rolling one around between his fingers.

Kagome drew in a quick breath as he pinched her nipple. Sesshomaru thrust hard into her, letting his other hand wander down to her perfect ass, her body was beautiful, even more so pregnant.

Sesshomaru moaned out her name, his voice was deep and husky as he pounded into her.

Kagome felt herself tighten around him as her fingers lightly played with the ripple of muscle that tightened with every thrust. She felt him growing larger inside of her and she screamed out his name as he hit another sweet spot.

A small sheen of sweat covered her body and she could feel the cool night air wafting in from the slightly open window sending chills down her spine.

Kagome shivered slightly because of the cold, and Sesshomaru pulled her into him. Her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, her small frame moving up and down on him rapidly as he pumped into her.

Soon they were both shaking because of a quickly oncoming climax. Kagome cried out Sesshomaru's name as she felt the end coming.

After her climax, Sesshomaru grunted and moaned deep in his throat before releasing his seed into her.

Sesshomaru slid out of her and wrapped his large, powerful arms around her. He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear softly.

Kagome smiled happily.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru"

--------------------

A/N: Well, that's all that I'm doing… I'm just finishing my lemon. Now I'm going to continue to be lazy.

R&R please…or I'll think that you people don't like my chapter and I'll feel bad!!!

Oh well,

I wrote this chapter really late (and I have to wake up REEEEEEEALLY early) so, that is why it's so damn short!

Tell me what you think.

Elvenarcher516


	22. Always Something

Well, it's been almost four months since I've last updated…and you must all hate me now…

I'm sorry….

But, it's time for chapter 22. hope you enjoy it. I'll try to make it nice and long for you…

Disclaimer and summary are the same as always.

----------

Last Time

Soon they were both shaking because of a quickly oncoming climax. Kagome cried out Sesshomaru's name as she felt the end coming.

After her climax, Sesshomaru grunted and moaned deep in his throat before releasing his seed into her.

Sesshomaru slid out of her and wrapped his large, powerful arms around her. He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear softly.

Kagome smiled happily.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru"

--------------------

Well, it's Friday night and it seems to me

Tonight's not going down in history, but

I'll tell you something honey,

It's always better when I'm with you

Kagome woke up to the sweet smell of fresh fruits and juice. She smiled happily for a moment and almost rolled over before realizing that she would end up rolling over onto the baby.

Kagome had gone through labor the night before and, after almost five and a half hours, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

----------

Flashback

She screamed out in agony and felt the beads of sweat dripping down her shaking frame. She felt his soft hands on her, rubbing her temple in a reassuring way before a cool cloth was placed on her forehead.

She was almost done, she could feel it. All she needed to do was push one last time. She drew a deep breath as more searing hot tears escaped her clenched eyes and pushed with all of her might.

The glitz and glamour and all the fame

All the big stars trying to make a name

And I'll tell you something else

It's always better when I'm with you

Kagome felt the baby being slowly pulled out of her and could suddenly hear the loud screaming of a baby. She opened her eyes and managed a small, exhausted smile at the sight she beheld.

A small, pink, furry infant was being cradled in it's father's blood-soaked yukata. Sesshomaru stared at the child for a moment in complete amazement before taking action.

He took a soft towel from her time and washed the baby off, making sure that it's air passage was cleared. It's tuft of hair was matted, but obviously silver. The tiniest markings were visible on his face, arms, hips and legs.

It's always better when I'm with you

It's always better when I'm with you

It's always better when I'm with you

Kagome felt herself breathing heavily and could finally feel the pain subsiding slightly to a more manageable pain.

She took one unsteady breath in before the tiny bundle was handed to her. Inside a fluffy pink blanket with little white stars, the baby looked almost serene as it drifted off into it's first oxygen-filled slumber.

Sesshomaru had let the tiny infant sleep between them that night, hoping that the child would begin to bond with it's parents. The tiny bundle between them was unimaginably warm for such a little tot.

End flashback

----------

Tonight I just don't want to say goodbye to you

I just don't want to say it's over to get me through

Tonight, tonight, tonight you're part of me

As Kagome looked to the side, her body moved in such a way that she felt a pull of pain in her lower regions. She gasped slightly, waking not only Sesshomaru, but also their newborn who let out a distressed howl.

Kagome picked up the chilled and sniffed slightly, making sure that their diaper situation was okay. After making sure she was clean, Kagome cuddled the infant close to her and let her feed.

Sesshomaru watched all of this with a new light in his eyes. He smiled when the baby burped after feeding, chuckling slightly to himself. He was proud, even though he had not been given a boy.

Well call the records and stop the press

And did I tell you that I'm impressed with your

Beautiful smile and your plastic dress

But I've got a girl for me at home

The morning meal was rather interesting with a new little presence in the room, as Kagome tried to feed herself with one hand and cradle the baby in another. In the end, Sesshomaru ended up holding the child and feeding Kagome at the same time.

Both Kagome and the baby slept for most of that day, rising occasionally when the baby decided she wanted food.

While Kagome was sleeping, Sesshomaru began thinking of names. It was, after all, his duty to come up with a good name for the baby.

The kids are haging out in Leicester Square

Looking at me like I even care

But I'll tell you something else

It's always better when I'm with you

----------

Sango and Miroku showed up soon after they heard the news that the baby had finally been born. They cooed at the infant and Sango managed to coax Kagome into letting her hold it.

Sesshomaru suddenly burst in the door, startling the baby into a screaming fit. He looked at the floor, embarrassed for his obvious over reaction.

When Kagome managed to quiet the baby, she questioned him as to what he wanted to tell her. As the question was poised, Sesshomaru grinned up at her with pride.

It's always better when I'm with you

It's always better when I'm with you

It's always better when I'm with you

"Masao" was the only word that his gruff, excited voice could make out before breaking off.

Kagome smiled from ear to ear causing the rest of the room to light up in pure pleasure and light. It was the perfect name for the child. "Masao" she repeated, the name sounded light and energetic on her lips.

"Perfect"

Tonight I just don't want to say goodbye to you

I just don't want to say it's over to get me through tonight

Tonight I just don't want to say goodbye to you

I just don't want to say it's over to get me through

Tonight, tonight, tonight you're part of me

Tonight I just don't want to say goodbye to you

I just don't want to say it's over to get me through tonight

Tonight I just don't want to say goodbye to you

I just don't want to say it's oer to get me through

Tongith, tonight, tonight you're part of me

Tonight you're part of me

Tonight you're part of me

You're part of me

----------

Well, I'm actually really tired…I've been having a bit of a tough bout and it's hard to make a happy story when all you want to do is cry…so this is the first time I've felt even relatively happy in the past few months…so here's the next…also very short chapter.

Thank you to all of my dedicated reviewers…

Ella Sun—Thanks so much for your support!

Lovemelifeless—sorry it took so long to update!

Sesshy's Princess Kagome—Sorry it's short…

Twilightluver95—Updated!

Severus.snapes.widow—thanks so much. It's reviewers like you that make it worth putting up new chappies. 

Cowgirlkitten2000—Why, thank you, darling

Sessylover180—Finally updated, sorry it took so long pout

Marcus Alexander—Thank you for being so supportive. Much love!

Sesshomarumate to be—Thanks!

Brandtishot—uhm, I'm glad!! ;;

DarkenedxXxAngel—thanks! I'm glad you like it! 

Once again, thanks so much for your supportive reviews. I'll try and be more frequent. And song by I Hate Kate-and just because it's feel good and I felt like putting it in even though it didn't quite fit perfectly… ;;


	23. Life, death a new way to see things

Here's chapter 23!

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

Summary and disclaimer same as usual….

xXxXxXxXx

Last time:

"Masao" was the only word that his gruff, excited voice could make out before breaking off.

Kagome smiled from ear to ear causing the rest of the room to light up in pure pleasure and light. It was the perfect name for the child. "Masao" she repeated, the name sounded light and energetic on her lips.

"Perfect"

xXxXxXxXx

Masao was finally walking-to everyone's great excitement. Sesshomaru was so elated that he could barely keep himself from smiling as his toddler took her first shaky steps forward.

Kagome watched happily as her daughter's miniature hand grasped two of her long, elegant fingers as she struggled against her wobbly legs and the inevitable gravity triumph.

As an ear-splitting shriek came from the tiny baby now on the floor, Kagome's smile brightened. She hoisted the infant off of the floor and carried her over to her father.

Masao quickly quieted at the touch of her father's large, comforting hands rubbing her back and promptly fell into a deep, pleasant slumber.

Kagome craned her neck to see Sesshomaru, her baby just at eye-height. She smiled brightly as she took the infant from her husband and placed her gently into the beautifully carved crib.

Sesshomaru tenderly took Kagome's hand and placed a kiss on it's feathery-soft back. She, in return, rewarded him with a stunning smile. His heart skipped a beat.

He took a moment to ponder how, after all this time with her, she could still make his body react in such a way to her.

He finally decided that he would always act in such a way when he was around her. And he didn't mind that at all.

xXxXxXxXx

The years passed quickly for Sesshomaru and Kagome. The baby grew, fell in love and was with her fiancée in the great dining hall.

She donned a bright, crimson colored kimono with flecked, golden flowers as the unique pattern. The obi was a gold-laced material and wound gracefully around her lean frame.

Her partner, Kai, wore a black kimono, the same type Sesshomaru wore with a blue wrap. His lengthy black hair was up in a royal pony tail and flowed like a waterfall down his broad back and shoulders.

Kagome was pleased for Masao, who seemed to be very taken with the gentleman, but also realized that in the times they were approaching, relationships didn't always last forever.

World War I would start in a hundred or so years, and nothing would be the same after that. Kagome was aware of what was to come, and what would follow WWI.

She had already made preparations to move the family from Japan to America in her mind. Maybe time couldn't kill them, but she was sure that not even Sesshomaru's might could stand up to the power he would face.

xXxXxXxXx

Making plans for the future was all well and good, but now they had to live them out.

Leaving their long-time home in Japan, their castle and lands, as well as friends who wouldn't hear of the dangers to come, was taxing.

Kagome cried more than she had in years at the swiftly approaching deaths she would experience. The worst part was that Masao and Kai refused to come with them.

She did not want to lose her daughter, but she would not let herself or her mate die, and if her daughter was willing to die just so she wouldn't have to move, Kagome had to let go.

Sesshomaru had coolly explained the situation to her one night when she was having a particularly hard time. She could not stop the child from staying, nor could she force her, at this point, to move with them.

It was not their choice to make any longer.

xXxXxXxXx

The boat ride took place in August, three years before the war would commence. The move was met with many teary eyes and sad faces, but it did not stop them from moving to a safer place.

Kagome let the tears of sorrow flow down her face. She didn't know if she would be able to let her daughter die here. She didn't know if she could.

Sesshomaru practically dragged her onto the boat they would take across the sea to America. The trip would take three weeks in all, because the last part they would run together.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had already purchased a large house in America and were prepared for the worst. They lived high up in the mountains of an isolated place. No one would bother them up there, and just in case, they raised a pole with an American flag on it.

Kagome had, at one point in her life, known some English. She hadn't been very good at it, but she had known it. Now, it was time to put what remained of that knowledge to the test.

As the boat rode into the final destination and their legs started to do the work, they realized it may not be as easy to get by as they thought.

Kagome hardly remembered any of what she had been taught in school, for it had been almost 400 years since she had learned it.

Sesshomaru grinned as she struggled her way through the steps of learning English all over again-learning along side her with out her knowing.

They finally managed to understand the language and were able to speak it to some extent, but they would never be perfect at it.

After the war was over, they fully intended to return to Japan.

xXxXxXxXx

As the war started, Kagome got worried. Her daughter may make it. She was far enough away from Hiroshima, but she may still be at risk.

One night, Kagome ran as fast as she could to book herself a flight on a small, cramped, airplane to make a trip to Japan. Sesshomaru was not pleased.

Kagome went anyway. In the midst of the war, she made her way overseas to Japan. The bomb would be dropped in a matter of hours, she knew. She just had to make sure her daughter wasn't in the danger area.

She walked aimlessly through the streets trying to find her daughter, calling out her name desperately.

All of a sudden she heard a loud bang and the ground shook beneath her feet. She could already smell the fire and the disgusting atomic debris that was flying at top speed away from Hiroshima.

As everybody around her fell to their knees, she continued to walk strong through the crowd to find her daughter.

xXxXxXxXx

Covered in ash and barely able to move, Masao lay. Her husband had tried to protect her which had simply killed him instantly. His skin was melting off of his bones and she couldn't even scream.

They had been curious as to what their mother was blathering on about. They had wondered whether she would be correct in thinking that the blast would happen that day.

She was.

Masao lay in the rubble and let the tears slip out of her eyes. She would die here because of her own foolishness.

Unexpectedly, she heard the voice of her mother calling her from far away. She tried to call out, but her throat was closed and she could feel the pain sinking in.

She let out a strangled gurgling sound and it seemed to satisfy her purposes. She smiled slightly at the life she had, and the things she had been able to do.

It was her time to go, she realized, and she was glad that she had gotten to meet Kai. Her life felt fulfilled as her mother's face faded into her view.

xXxXxXxXx

Kagome called out her daughter's name one more time. She had almost given up even finding her among the dead, mutilated bodies. She was losing her own strength as it were.

She had traveled to Hiroshima, not because she thought her daughter was there, but because she was hoping she was NOT there.

At first, her cries were in vain. She could hear nothing besides her own voice echoing eerily in her ears.

Then she heard it; a strangled cry from among one of the houses she wasn't too far away from. She immediately rushed to inspect the house for any form of a survivor.

There, she found her daughter trapped under her husband's warped body, her own not in much better condition, gasping for air.

She had almost turned away at the sight, but she forced herself to continue to look, to try and help in any way she could.

She tried to pull Kai's body off of Masao, but their skin had melded together and it would be impossible to get him off of her without killing her.

She then sat down on her knees and prayed. She prayed for peace and prayed that all of this would end soon; this nightmare she had walked into.

Kagome's eyes closed and the tears fell freely in streams, racing each other down her pale face as she heard her daughter's heart stop.

Kagome closed the child's frightened eyes as best she could before rising to leave the ruined city.

Her heart hurt and head hurt and lungs and legs and arms hurt. She couldn't tell if she was in any serious danger. All she knew was she was covered with blood and she couldn't see strait because of the tears and darkness that seemed to engulf her entire soul.

Kagome reached the airport to find Sesshomaru staring at her with a worried expression on his face. She shook her head slightly, setting her world off tilt. Her misery consumed her.

She fell.

She felt him catch her.

Then she saw the darkness.

There she waited to wake up, but consciousness never came to her.

She felt like she had been waiting for him for ages, for days to appear before her eyes.

She felt a presence one moment, but it wasn't his.

Her daughter walked into her view and they sat together, Masao's head on her shoulder.

Kagome cried.

By this point she knew that she was dead. She hoped that Sesshomaru could go on living without her. She and Masao walked to the gates of heaven and decided to wait there for Sesshomaru.

xXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru watched her fall, watched her breath fail, watched her face pale, and watched her die.

Coming was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her.

He could feel his wall cracking, his carefully constructed barrier to protect himself fall as he held her limp body in his arms.

He felt the tears flowing for the first time in his life. He felt his own misery sinking in.

He waited days for his misery to go away or to completely overcome him. It never did. It was always to the point of being unbearable, but he never ended up dyeing.

Finally, he realized how he could be with her.

Sesshomaru made his way silently, amongst dyeing and crippled people, to Hiroshima city.

At it's center a single, tattered building still stood. Just like him—the last remaining part of the city's former glory.

He walked to the center of Hiroshima where the bomb had hit and laid down in the pit that remained.

He felt the poisonus vapors begin their work on his body. His was much stronger than a human's, though, so it would take days, maybe even weeks for him to completely succumb to the depths of death.

xXxXxXxXx

Finally, after one week of waiting, the poison overcame his exhausted body and he felt the breath leave him with little excitement.

He could see the light, the pathway to heaven and there she stood with their daughter hand in hand. A smile lit up his face as he walked towards them.

He reached out, taking his mate's hand gently. They walked together into the light and up to a beautiful gate. There they found Kai who had waited for Masao.

Masao glanced at Kagome, who nodded slightly and she ran to him.

At the gateway, a beautiful woman waited outside. Sesshomaru was taken aback.

He knew her as Inuyasha's mother, which everyone found slightly surprising.

She smiled as they approached and bowed politely. The entire party bowed back and returned the soft smile that greeted them.

"You are all dead, here at the gate between heaven and earth." She stated softly, her voice like the chime of little bells.

All four nodded their agreement to the rather obvious statement.

She held up a dainty hand and continued.

"Here, you make your choice. You can go past me into the gates of heaven and continue as you are for the rest of eternity." She paused to breathe and all eyes were at rapt attention on her beautiful face.

"Or," she began again, her voice a little higher pitched than before, "you may turn back and return to the earth."

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at her dumbfounded. They could return? Just like that?

She shook her head slightly and a smile spread across her angelic face.

"you will not return to your old lives, of course. You will be reborn into a new body to find each other again in the strings of fate. It will not be an easy time to return to, but you will find each other again if you return. It is as it was written in the book of fate."

Masao and Kai politely thanked the beautiful woman before moving on toward the gates. Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged excited glances.

The children stopped and turned to look back.

"Aren't you coming, Mother? Father?"

Both sadly shook their heads. They took each other's hands and waved a happy good-bye to their children, who in return bowed deeply and returned to the gate.

Sesshomaru turned their back on the light and stepped back into the black abyss.

xXxXxXxXx

Two children raced excitedly through a village park. The wind blew through the trees slightly as the sun rose high above, giving of radiating warmth that heated the ground beneath it.

The children ran, screaming happily as their game came to a close. One child had large, chocolate colored eyes and long, silky raven black hair. Her face was stunning, even as a child.

She was petite and had a smile that was brighter than the sun. Her name was Kagome.

The little boy had fierce, almost wild amber eyes that were almost molten when they held passion. His long platinum hair wavered in the wind, deviating from his carefully planned steps.

As he collided with the little girl, they went tumbling through the high grass giggling the entire way to the bottom of the steep hill.

xXxXxXxXx

A pair of eyes watched them fondly.

A contemplating smile assessed the situation. This time, their choices would be made for love. These would be the defining choices of their lives.

Their choices would define their sorrows and happiness, their sorrows would last for moments, their love would be all mighty, completely conquering the world they were born into.

xXxXxXxXx

AN: Well, if you couldn't tell…it's finally over.

The longest chapter I've ever written. I thank you all for your support and reviews.

I'm sorry for the long delays I have tended to follow. I hope you enjoyed this fic and will go on to read some of my others!

chelsea34—I'm really glad you like it-thanks so much for the review!

Cowgirlkitten2000—Thanks so much, you really don't know how much that means to me! You are sweet. XD

Yuki Asao—I…really didn't get that…sorry… ;;

Twilightluver95—I am ending it now, but there will be another one on it's way soon!!!

SessyLover180—Tehe, thanks

Marufan—Lol, soon enough? Glad you like it.

…--I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for the review!!!

Expect a new story soon!!

Much love to you all!

Elvenarcher516


End file.
